Tetsuya's Twin Sister
by Hanyo4
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya punya kembaran? dan kembarannya seorang perempuan? yang lebih parahnya lagi Akashi jatuh hati kepada kembarannya itu? /Kuroko and Fem!Kuroko/WARN INSIDE/AkaxFem!Kuro/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

"Tetsuya! Bangun! Sudah siang!" Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu perlahan membuka matanya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia masih malas jika di bangunkan sepagi ini. Menurutnya, ranjang dan kasur miliknya masih terlalu nyaman untuk ia tinggalkan. Namun kedua irisnya melebar ketika sadar siapa yang membangunkannya. Pemuda itu—Kuroko Tetsuya—terkejut bukan main melihat sesosok bidadari yang serupa dengannya duduk di samping ranjang.

"Tetsuna?" tanyanya ragu ia lalu mengusap kedua matanya untuk memastikan. "Kapan kau sampai disini?"

Gadis itu bangun lalu melemparkan handuk kecil ke Tetsuya. Tetsuya paham kalau saudara kembarnya ini menyuruhnya untuk mandi. "Tadi malam ketika kau sudah tidur" jawabnya singkat.

"Tumben sekali. Mau apa kau ke Tokyo?" Tetsuya bangun lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sedangkan Tetsuna berjalan menuju pintu berniat untuk keluar.

"Sekarangkan _golden week._ Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungi saudara kembarku?" punggung Tetsuna hilang ketika ia berbelok menuju ruang makan. Tetsuya yang belum sadar sepenuhnya sadar mencubit pipinya sendiri. "Ini bukan mimpikan?" gumamnya.

* * *

 **Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadotoshi-Sensei. Ha-Chan cuman minjem Charanya doang kok .**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, and a bit of comedy *maap kalu garing . Ha-Chan masih pemula***

 **Pairing : AkaxFem!Kuro**

 **WARN! ALL CHARA OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE ALUR GAJE~ FEM!KURO**

 ***Maaf apa bila ada kesamaan ide/alur***

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroko Tetsuna adalah saudara kembar yang _hampir_ tidak memiliki perbedaan—kecuali gender dan gaya rambut mereka—keduanya tinggal terpisah karena perceraian orang tua. Kuroko Tetsuya tinggal di Tokyo bersama ibunya, Sedangkan Tetsuna tinggal bersama ayah dan kakaknya—Mayuzumi Chihiro—di Kyoto.

Tetsuna mengganti marganya karena ia tak mau memiliki marga yang berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Sejak kecil, keduanya sangat akrab dan tak bisa dipisahkan. Namun, karena hiruk-pikuk Tokyo membuatnya jenuh, ia lebih memilih tinggal di Kyoto.

"Tetsuna, kau datang sendiri kesini? Tidak bersama nii-san?" Tetsuya berjalan menuju sofa tempat Tetsuna berada.

"Tidak. Nii-san harus belajar untuk tes masuk perguruan tinggi musim dingin nanti. Aku datang bersama Akashi-kun"

Tetsuya Terbatuk mendengar jawaban dari saudaranya itu. "Kau datang, bersama _setan merah_ itu?" Matanya menatap Tetsuna serius. Aura hitam kelam mewarnai latar belakang Tetsuya. Yang ditanya malah santai sambil memencet tombol _remote TV_ mencari channel yang cocok.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah dulu kalian satu smp?" Wajah Tetsuna polos seolah tak berdosa.

"BAGAIMANA KAU MENGENALNYA? APA SAJA YANG SUDAH IA LAKUKAN PADAMU?" Teriak Tetsuya khawatir

Tetsuna hanya menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa kedua saudaranya akan bereaksi berlebihan ketika ia menyebut nama _Akashi Seijurou_. Padahal Akashi sangat baik dan sopan kepadanya.

"Dia hanya teman sekelasku di Rakuzan. Waktu pertama bertemu, ia sempat terkejut karena mengira aku adalah kau," jawabnya santai.

Aura hitam kelam Tetsuya perlahan memudar 'Oh, hanya teman' batinnya lega.

"Tetsuya. Kata Akashi-kun hari ini ada pertemuan reuni di café dekat smpmu dulu. Oh iya dia bilang ini perintah absolut. Kalau kau tak datang latihanmu akan di gandakan,"

Mata Tetsuya terbelalak kaget. 'apa maksudnya? Seenak jidatnya saja mengacaukan jadwalku'

"Kau akan datang, kan?"

Tetsuya membuang wajahnya, jujur, ia malas bertemu setan merah itu. Apalagi ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah upacara perpisahan sekolah yang sama sekali tak ada kata indah nya. Tapi, kalau ia tak datang latihannya akan di gandakan. 'Cih, sekarang kan aku di Seirin. Bukan di Teikou lagi' batin Tetsuya kesal.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

"Aku juga di minta datang olehnya" Tangan Tetsuna kini sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Mengabaikan raut wajah Tetsuya yang berubah kebingungan.

 **. . . . .**

Latihan basket di Seirin memanglah berat. Tapi menurut Tetsuya tak seberat ketika ia di Teikou dulu. Sepuluh putaran memang bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi jauh lebih baik dari pada sepuluh putaran _plus_ di kejar setan merah yang selalu memarkan gunting seksinya.

 _PRIIITTT_

Suara peluit dari Aida Riko, sang pelatih menandakan istirahat sejenak. Kagami meraih handuknya dan duduk di sebelah Tetsuya.

"Oi Kuroko, nanti setelah latihan ke Maji Burger yuk" ajak Kagami.

Kuroko menggeleng lemah lalu meminum air dari botolnya. "Tidak Kagami-kun. Akashi menyuruhku dan para Kisedai untuk berkumpul" jawabnya dengan nada pelan.

"APAA?" Anggota Seirin lainnya langsung mengkerubungi Tetsuya. Sekarang ia yang tak habis pikir, kenapa setiap orang akan peka dengan nama Akashi—Khususnya Akashi Seijurou—dan bereaksi berlebihan.

"Maksudmu Akashi yang itu? Kapten Anggota Kisedai?" tanya Hyuga Semangat

Tetsuya mengangguk meng-iya-kan nya.

Kagami satu-satunya orang yang tak peduli dengan kabar itu malah menatap heran Tetsuya. Tatapannya seolah bertanya 'Apa-Akashi-sepopuler-itu?'

Tetsuya yang memang dasarnya adalah orang yang peka langsung menatap Kagami dengan tatapan 'Ya-lihat-saja-sendiri'

Kagami tak mengerti dengan situasi itu mengubah topik obrolannya. "Ya sudah kalau kau ada acara. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Maji Burgernya?"

Sekali lagi, yang di ajak malah menggeleng. "Maaf Kagami-kun. Aku ada acara **sepanjang** _golden week_ ini" jawab Tetsuya dengan nada datar namun penuh tekanan pada satu kata.

 **. . . . .**

"Tetsu-kuuuunnn" Momoi yang datang entah dari mana langsung memeluk pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu. "S-sesak, M-momoi-san" ucapnya datar. Momoi-pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan _fangirling_ -an di pojokkan.

"Yo, Tetsu" Aomine berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Doumo Aomine-kun" Tetsuya membungkuk sopan.

Tak lama setelahnya datang pemuda lainnya yang bersurai kuning cerah. "KUROKOCCHIIII" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Kise Ryota—pemuda tersebut—berlari kencang menuju Tetsuya. Kedua tangannya yang sudah membentang menandakan kalau ia ingin memeluk Tetsuya. Beruntung, pemuda sasarannya itu menghindar dengan _misdirection_ sesaat sebelum ia memeluknya.

"Doumo Kise-kun"

Kise yang masih syok karena sasarannya hilang tiba-tiba hanya diam mematung. "Hidoi-ssu" ucapnya sedih.

Midorima dan Murasakibara datang bersamaan. Tangan keduanya penuh dengan benda yang berbeda. Murasakibara dengan snack-snacknya. Sedangkan Midorima dengan benda 'keberuntungan'-nya.

"Doumo Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun"

Keenamnya kini sudah berkumpul di depan café tempat yang di tunjuk sang mantan kapten. "Kita tidak masuk-ssu?" tanya Kise santai.

Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara seolah menulikan pendengaran mereka. Ketiganya berharap ada seseorang yang mau _mengepalai_ mereka untuk masuk lebih dahulu. Momoi sibuk merangkul tangan Tetsuya. Keduanya terlalu sibuk untuk mendengar ucapan kise tadi.

Kesal merasa terabaikan, Kise melangkah maju. Tangannya membuka pintu café itu. Ia adalah orang pertama yang masuk. Matanya mengitari seisi dalam café. Mencari setan—pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sisanya hanya mengekori kise.

Langkah Kise terhenti ketika melihat sesosok yang tak asing. Bukan mantan kaptennya dulu, tapi gadis bersurai _baby blue_ yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Reflek, kise membalikan tubuhnya. Pandangannya beralih ke Tetsuya. Lalu kembali lagi memandang gadis itu.

"HUAAA! KALIAN MIRIP SEKALI-SSU" Teriaknya heboh.

"Teme apa yang mau kau ka—" Aomine mengusap kedua matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya."WAAHH! DIA MIRIP SEKALI DENGANMU, TETSU"

Midorima, Murasakibara, dan momoi masih terpaku kagum melihat sosok gadis itu. Sedangkan Tetsuya kebingungan. Melihat saudara kembarnya duduk dan berbincang dengan akrab dengan mantan kaptenya itu.

Ia berjalan mendahului teman-temannya yang masih mematung. "Tetsuna?" tanya Tetsuya ketika ia sudah berada dihadapan gadis itu. "Apa yang kau—ah,aku lupa"

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Midorima penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Ia saudara kembarku" jawabnya datar

"APAAA?" Aomine, Momoi, dan Kise kaget setengah mati. Midorima pun cukup terkejut membuat kacamatanya miring sebelah. Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya mematung berhenti mengunyah snack sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Tetsuya.

Tetsuna yang belum terlalu paham atas situasi yang dialaminya itu mengambil inisiatif. Ia berdiri lalu memberi hormat dengan menundukkan kepalanya kepada kelima orang bersurai pelangi itu. " _Hajimemashite_ (perkenalkan), Kuroko Tetsuna desu. Aku saudara kembar Tetsuya. Ah, selama ini aku tinggal di Kyoto. Maaf kalau Tetsuya suka menyusahkan kalian" ucapnya sopan.

Hening.

Sedetik.

Lima detik.

"KA-KAU PUNYA KEMBARAN TETSU/TETSU-KUN/KUROKOCHI/KUROKO/KUROKOCHIN?" Teriak kelimanya berbarengan. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk lemah menyikapi teman-temannya yang bertingkah berlebihan.

"AAAAA! KAU MANIS SEKALI" Momoi langsung memeluk Tetsuna erat. Yang di peluk bereaksi sama seperti saudara kembarnya. "Su-Sumimasen. Se-sak" ucapnya lembut. Wajah Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara memerah

Kise juga berniat untuk memeluk Tetsuna. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedang di hujani tatapan intimidasi yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Ehem,"

Semuanya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap seseorang yang dari tadi –sengajaehem-terabaikan."Lama tidak berjumpa, Tetsuya, Ryota, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Satsuki" Keenamnya hanya membalas dengan cengiran biasa. Mereka terlalu malas untuk cari masalah dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Jadi untuk apa kita berkumpul disini, Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya memecah kecanggungan yang menyelimuti tempat itu

'Nice job Kurokochi' batin Kise senang.

Akashi menatap Tetsuya dan Tetsuna bergantian. Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan di hadapannya. Momoi yang dari tadi menahan diri untuk memeluk mereka berdua sekaligus hanya bisa gigit kain mengingat keduanya sedang berada di wilayah _sang singa buas_.

"Aku juga cukup terkejut mengetahui kau memiliki kembaran, Tetsuya. Apalagi kalau kembaranmu seorang wanita" Akashi tersenyum setelah mengamati kedua saudara kembar itu. Keduanya tampak sama persis. Berwajah datar, dan sama-sama menyukai _Vanilla Milkshake_. Perbedaan yang paling tampak hanyalah rambut mereka. Tetsuya berambut pendek rapih seperti pria pada umumnya. Sedangkan Tetsuna berambut panjang sebahu.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang punya Saudara kembar, Tetsu" Aomine kini angkat bicara. Ia juga penasaran dengan seluk-beluk kehidupan pribadi temannya yang misterius ini.

"Kalian tidak pernah tanya" jawab Tetsuya datar. Membuat semua tatapan teman-temannya berkata 'Iya-juga-ya'

"Lalu apa kau punya saudara selain Tetsu-Chan?" Tanya Momoi penuh semangat.

"Iya. Seorang kakak laki-laki"

Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara kembali terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka hal tersebut. Tatapan penasaran kelimanya membuat Tetsuya terpaksa menjelaskannya.

"Umurnya berbeda dua tahun dari kami. Sama seperti Tetsuna, dia tinggal di Kyoto bersama Ayah dan nenek kami" Tetsuya menatap Tetsuna sesaat lalu kembali menyeruput _Vanilla Milkshake_ -nya itu.

Mulut Momoi dan Kise membulat seolah ber-O ria tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kini Akashi yang menatap Tetsuya serius. Yang ditatap juga berbalik menatap karena merasa pertanyaannya yang tadi belum di jawab.

"Hmm, aku mengerti," Akashi menyeringai.

Kelima orang berambut pelangi itu bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya. Bolehkah Tetsuna ku jadikan pacar?" tanyanya dengan nada yang _Akashi banget_ —mengintimidasi—Tetsuya menjatuhkan _Vanilla Milkshake-_ nya. Sedangkan Tetsuna menatap Akashi tak percaya. "Apa Maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" tanya keduanya bersamaan. Akashi hanya tersenyum geli melihat keduanya sangat kompak.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **KYAAAA ini fic kedua Ha-Chan .**

 **Semoga Kalian sukaa yaaa.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

Tetsuna menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dengan kasar, tangannya memencet _Remote TV_ untuk mencairkan suasana. Tetsuya yang dari raut wajahnya terlihat kesal, membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin berharap air itu bisa sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu hubunganmu dan Akashi sudah sejauh itu" ucap Tetsuya bernada sinis.

Tetsuna yang merasa ini bukan salahnya mencoba untuk membela diri. "Memang tidak sejauh itu"

"Kalau begitu untuk apa Akashi meminta izin dariku? Katamu hubungan kalian hanya teman sekelas"

"Memang hanya teman sekelas! Seharusnya aku yang marah! Yang ingin ia jadikan pacar kan aku bukan kau!" Tetsuna berdiri menatap kembarannya itu liar. Sebagai seorang wanita, ia tak mau disalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak di perbuatnya.

Tetsuya merasa kalah. Kadang ada saat dimana _'Wanita selalu benar'_. Memang benar ini bukan kesalahan Tetsuna. Melimpahkan kepadanyapun akan sia-sia saja. Karena sama sepertinya, Tetsuna sangatlah keras kepala. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Tetsuna yang masih siap menyerangnya dengan kata-kata yang lebih tajam.

Sesampai dikamar, tangannya merogoh ke saku mencari ponsel pintarnya. Jari jemarinya menari di atas layar lalu berhenti ketika ibu jarinya berhasil menekan tombol panggil.

" _Moshi-moshi_ (halo), Nii-san? Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tetsuya membuka mulut ketika nada sambung panggilannya berhenti.

 _"_ _Ah, Tetsuya. Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuna? Ia sudah sampaikan?"_ Yang di sebrang sana malah balik bertanya.

"Iya dia sampai semalam. _Ano_ Nii-san. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ini tentang Tetsuna dan Akashi"

Hening sesaat.

 _"_ _Ada apa dengan mereka?"_ Tanya Chihiro khawatir.

* * *

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei~**

 **YATAA~ Fic kedua selesai lebih cepat daripada perkiraan Ha-Chan~**

 **Genre : Famimly, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**

 **Pairing : AkaxFem!Kuro**

 **Rate : T**

 **All Chara OOC! Alur Gaje! Komedi garing!**

 ***maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide. fic ini murni pemikiran Ha-Chan***

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

Tetsuna sangat kesal dengan Tetsuya. Ia sama sekali tidak paham pola pikir seorang pria. Menurutnya Akashi adalah sosok pria yang cukup baik dan sopan terhadap dirinya. Bahkan tak jarang Akashi membantunya ketika ia sedang dalam kesulitan.

Tangannya sibuk mengetik di ponselnya. Ia sedang membalas _E-mail_ dari Akashi dan teman-temannya.

 **…**

From : Akashi Seijurou

To : Kuroko Tetsuna

Subyek : Kau baik-baik saja?

Maaf aku tak berbicara denganmu dulu sebelumnya. Kurasa akan lebih menarik kalau kau dan Tetsuya tahu secara bersamaan.

 **…**

From : Kuroko Tetsuna

To : Akashi Seijurou

Subyek: RE: Kau baik-baik saja?

Tak apa Akashi-kun. Aku memang terkejut, tapi itu bukan hal yang perlu kau pikirkan.

 **…**

From : Akashi Seijurou

To : Kuroko Tetsuna

Subyek : Acara

Baiklah. Kalau begitu, maukah kau jalan berdua dengan ku besok? Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf?

 **…**

Tetsuna tersenyum sendiri melihat ponselnya. Dengan cekatan, jarinya mengetik,

 **…**

From : Kuroko Tetsuna

To : Akashi Seijurou

Subyek : RE: Acara

Baiklah. J

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sangat depresi karena mengidap penyakit _sis-con_ yang kronis. Menurutnya, Tetsuna masih terlalu dini untuk berhubungan lebih dengan seorang pria selain keluarganya. Apalagi dengan seorang Akashi Seijurou yang di matanya bak setan merah berkepribadian ganda.

Kakaknya—Chihiro—sangat terkejut ketika Tetsuya menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan ia langsung tancap gas ke Tokyo setelah mendengarnya. Keduanya tak habis pikir mengapa Akashi bisa terpikat dengan saudara perempuannya itu.

Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan wanita lain seumurannya, Tetsuna sangatlah biasa saja. Dan berbeda dengannya, Tetsuna **sangat** tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Apa ia tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Akashi kalau sudah berduel dengan gunting seksinya?

Bagaimana kalau nanti ketika mereka pacaran nanti Tetsuna harus rela berurusan dengan gunting Akashi? Bagaimana kalau nanti Tetsuna di suruh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh? Apa Akashi akan menyuruhnya lari sepuluh putaran mengelilingi lapangan juga jika Tetsuna membuat kesalahan?

Pikiran Tetsuya melayang jauh. Ia benar-benar tidak rela menyerahkan saudaranya yang _kuudere_ itu kepada lelaki yang kadang sifatnya sangatlah _yandere_. Perlahan kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat. Dalam hitungan menit, Tetsuya sudah terlelap pulas di ranjangnya.

 **. . . . .**

Akashi masih terkekeh geli memandang sebuah foto dari ponsel pintarnya itu. Di foto tersebut, Tetsuya dan Tetsuna, masing-masing sedang sibuk menyeruput _Vanilla Milkshake_ -nya. Keduanya berwajah datar tidak sadar kalau seseorang sedang memotret mereka.

Manik Dwiwarna-nya menelusuri gambar tersebut dengan teliti. "Mereka berdua sangat manis," gumamnya kecil. Tak lama, ada sebuah getaran kecil dari ponsel tersebut. Dilihatnya sebuah _e-mail_ baru dari seseorang. Calon pacarnya.

Senyumnya makin merekah ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut. "Kau sangat menarik. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat memilkimu seutuhnya" ucap Akashi lembut.

Sebenarnya, Akashi sudah jatuh hati kepada Tetsuna sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Surai _baby blue_ yang menjulang bebas menyelimuti bahu kecil itu. Serta wajah putih pucat Tetsuna yang selalu berekspresi datar namun terlihat sangat manis di matanya membuat Akashi merasakan getaran yang berbeda.

Yang makin membuat Akashi terpikat adalah sifatnya yang sangat mirip dengan Tetsuya—kalem dan sederhana-. Diam-diam banyak orang yang juga jatuh hati kepada gadis itu, tapi karena Akashi selalu berada di sampingnya bak singa penjaga membuat mental mereka langsung jatuh ke titik nol.

Menurut Akashi, mengejar hati Tetsuna bukanlah hal yang mudah. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata suka kepada gadis itu, tapi hanya di balas dengan jawaban 'aku juga menyukaimu sebagai seorang teman' Memang sangat memalukan mengingat ia hanya dijadikan _Friendzoned_ oleh gadis manisnya itu. Tapi entah mengapa Akashi enggan menyerah. Adalah tantangan tersendiri baginya meluluhkan hati Tetsuna. Belum lagi ia harus menjinakkan kedua saudara Tetsuna yang sangat _overprotective_ itu.

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuna berjalan gontai menuju meja makan. Surai _baby blue_ -nya berantakkan karena baru bangun tidur. Ia bangun sedikit siang mengingat malam sebelumnya ia begadang hingga larut untuk bertukar pesan dengan Akashi. Langkahnya terhenti melihat sesosok punggung yang membelakanginya.

"Chihiro-nii?" tanya Tetsuna polos

Pungung itu berbalik lalu menatapnya lembut. "Ah, _Ohayou_ (selamat pagi) Suna-Chan" ucap Chihiro lembut. Tetsuna duduk di sebelah kakaknya yang kembali menonton berita di televisi.

"Nii-san ngapain ke Tokyo juga? Apa ayah tak marah?"

"Ah, aku sudah selesai belajar kemarin. Jadi Ayah mengijinkanku ke Tokyo juga. Lagipula terakhir kali aku ke sinikan dua tahun yang lalu" jawab Chihiro bohong.

Ia dan Tetsuya sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia juga keberatan jika Akashi memacari adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Bisa-bisa Tetsuna akan tercemar oleh sifat Akashi yang absolut dan penuh intimidasi. Memang salahnya karena membiarkan Akashi dan Tetsuna terlanjur dekat. Mengingat mereka bertiga sama-sama bersekolah di Rakuzan.

Tak lama Tetsuya datang bergabung dengan mereka berdua di ruang keluarga. Chihiro dan Tetsuya diam-diam memandangi ponsel Tetsuna. Jari jemari gadis itu menari cepat merangkai kalimat. Kadang Tetsuna tersenyum sendiri jika ada dering tanda _e-mail_ baru. Membuat keduanya makin penasaran.

"Hari ini kalian ada acara?" tanya Chihiro untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tetsuya mengusap tengkuknya memandangi Tetsuna yang masih tenggelam dalam ponselnya. "Ah, hari ini kita berdua mau ke—"

"Aku ada acara dengan Akashi-kun hari ini. Oh iya Tetsuya,ke toko bukunya besok saja ya" Tetsuna bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang mulutnya terbuka lebar karena merasa di buang. Chihiro hanya menepuk pundak adiknya tanda simpati.

"Belum pacaran saja sudah seenaknya" ucap Tetsuya kesal.

"Bukannya lebih baik kalau seperti ini?"

"Apa maksud nii-san? Apa nii-san mau punya-" Chihiro mengedipkan matanya sebelah. "Ah. Benar juga. Baik lah kalau begitu" keduanya tersenyum sinis membentuk Aura hitam kelam di belakangnya.

* * *

Maafkan Ha-Chan karena telah PHP minna :"(

Semoga chap selanjutnya akan bisa diposting lebih cepat!

RnR please?

Arigatou Gozaimasu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

"Hei Kise. Bukankah itu saudaranya Tetsu?" lengan Aomine terangkat menunjuk ke seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu di depan stasiun.

Pandangan Kise menyebar bermaksud mencari orang yang di tunjuk Aomine. "Iya Aominecchi! Untuk apa dia disini-ssu? Sendirian pula" Aomine menatap sohib pirangnya itu. Lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Lagipula kemarin kita belum memperkenalkan diri" Senyum Kise merekah. Ia mengangguk semangat menyetujui hal tersebut. Keduanya pun berjalan mendekati Tetsuna.

" _Konichiwa_ (halo/selamat siang) Kuroko-san" ucap Aomine sopan dan lembut. Ia tak mau memiliki kesan pertama yang buruk kepada gadis itu.

Tetsuna mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengangguk lemah. " _Konichiwa_ teman SMPnya Tetsuya? Etto-"

"Aomine. Aomine Daiki" Tatapan Tetsuna kini beralih ke pemuda pirang di sebelah Aomine.

"Ah, Kise desu. Kise Ryota" Kise mengulur tangannya. Bermaksud ingin menjabat tangan Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna?"

GLEK!

Kise membatu. Mendengar suara terhoror yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Akashi-kun. Kau terlambat" gadis bersurai _baby blue_ itu langsung menghampiri si sumber suara. Mengabaikan tangan Kise yang masih terulur.

Akashi mengelus lembut kepala Tetsuna. Membuat pipi gadis itu merona merah padam.

Tatapan Akashi kini beralih ke kedua pemuda naas yang akan menjadi 'mangsa'-nya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, Ryota, Daiki?" Keduanya menelan ludah. Membiarkan keringat dingin menghujani kening mereka.

"Tadi aku melihat Tetsu—Kuroko-san berdiri sendirian. Karena akhir-akhir ini tingkat kriminalitas di daerah stasiun meningkat, aku dan Kise sepakat untuk menghampirinya" Aomine mencengkram kerah kaos oblongnya. Sementara Kise sudah memasang wajah bak anjing kecil yang tersesat.

"Benarkah seperti itu, Tetsuna?" Akashi memandang gadis _baby blue_ -nya itu. Tetsuna hanya membalas tatapan Akashi dengan tatapan heran.

"Entahlah. Tapi Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun bersikap sangat _gentle_. Kurasa orang yang membuat seorang gadis menunggu tak pantas berbicara seperti itu,"

Kening Akashi mengkerut. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Akashi-kun. Kau harus minta maaf ke mereka berdua. Entah mengapa setelah kau datang, raut wajah mereka berubah ketakutan. Kau pasti sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak lagi kan?" jelas Tetsuna lembut.

Seketika itu juga Aomine dan Kise langsung jatuh cinta kepada kembaran _Phantom Sixth man_.

* * *

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**

 **Pairing : AkaxFem!Kuro**

 **Rate : T**

 **All Chara OOC! Alur Gaje! Komedi garing!**

 ***maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide. fic ini murni pemikiran Ha-Chan***

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

"Nii-san. Apakah mereka tidak akan sadar kalau kita membuntuti mereka?" Tetsuya membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya. Sedangkan Chihiro sibuk dengan Koran yang di tengahnya terdapat lubang untuk mengintip situasi yang terjadi. Keduanya duduk di sebrang tempat Tetsuna menunggu.

"Tetsuyaku sayang. Kita tidak membuntuti. Tapi **menghancurkan** kencan mereka. Dengan begitu Tetsuna akan menolak pernyataan cinta Akashi" Chihiro tertawa jahat disambut seringai-an licik dari Tetsuya.

Tak lama datang dua pemuda mendekati Tetsuna. "Siapa mereka?" tanya Chihiro khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Mereka temanku di SMP. Kemarin Tetsuna sudah bertemu mereka kok," jawab Tetsuya datar. Chihiro menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sepertinya 'hal' ini akan menarik" Tetsuya menatap lekat ketiga orang itu. Senyum sinis sekaligus prihatin menghiasi bibir _plum_ -nya. Chihiro yang mengerti maksud Tetsuya langsung melipat Koran—yang menjadi obyek penyamarannya.

"Singa sudah datang rupanya" ucap Chihiro.

 **. . . . .**

Akashi berjalan disamping Tetsuna. Langkahnya ia perkecil agar mereka berdampingan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menggenggam tangan Tetsuna yang bebas itu. Tapi langsung ia urungkan niat tersebut. Tetsuna bukan pacarnya. _Belum_ maksudnya.

Jika berada di dekat gadis itu, Akashi jadi lemah. Sifat otoriter dan abolutnya entah kenapa memudar tiba-tiba. Bahkan kadang, ia menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya selalu merona merah. Beruntung ia adalah pengguna _poker face_ yang handal.

"Kita mau kemana Tetsuna? Bioskop? Taman? Atau mungkin," senyum nakal menghiasi wajah Akashi hotel?"

PRANG!

Kaca toko di samping Akashi pecah tiba-tiba. Membuat sang _Emperor_ terjontak kaget. Tatapannya horror memandang jalan di seberangnya.

Dengan sigap Tetsuya dan Chihiro langsung menunduk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. "Hampir saja" ucap Tetsuya lega.

"Apa yang kau katakan Akashi-kun?" Tetsuna memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat **sangat** imut. Tak sadar akan tragedi 'kaca pecah' barusan.

"Ah, tidak. Kau mau kita kemana dulu Tetsuna?" tanya Akashi hati-hati. Tak mau dirinya di terror lagi. Walau dalam hati ia sangat ingin memamerkan seni lempar guntingnya kepada si peneror. Namun apa daya, gadis kesayangannya ada di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Akihabara? Aku ingin membelikan _Light Novel_ terbaru untuk Chihiro-nii," jari telunjuk tetsuna mengetuk-etuk dagu putih pucatnya. Chihiro yang mendengarnya dari kejauhan langsung _Fanboying_ -an sendiri.

"Tapi diakan sudah ada di Tokyo. Hmm, mungkin nanti dia bisa beli sendiri" seketika itu juga Chihiro langsung pundung di pojokkan. Tetsuya hanya menepuk kedua pundak kakaknya itu memberinya simpati.

"Chihiro-san ada di Tokyo juga? Bukan kah seharusnya dia sibuk belajar di Kyoto?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Iya. Dia baru sampai tadi pagi. Katanya ayah mengijinkannya menyusul. Padahal nilai-nilainya sangat buruk" Tetsuna menyisir rambut _baby blue_ -nya dengan jari-jari. Ia merasa sedikit risih dengan angin nakal yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Hmm.."

Kedua tangan Akashi terlipat. Ia sedang berusaha menyusun _puzzle_ yang ada di otaknya. 'Aku mengerti,' batinnya lega. Seringai-an horror tercipta dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. 'Nikmati liburanmu selama di Tokyo, Chihiro'

GLEK!

Seluruh bulu di tubuh Chihiro tiba-tiba berdiri. Membuat pemuda bersurai kelabu hangat itu memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Ada apa nii-san?"

"Hidupku akan berakhir di Kyoto, Tetsuya" ucapnya miris. Tetsuya hanya menatap Chihiro prihatin. Ia penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan Akashi jika tahu ia juga terlibat.

"Bagaimana kalau tempat yang sering Akashi-kun kunjungi?" Tetsuna menatap Akashi datar. Sekali lagi, semilir angin menyibak rambut-rambutnya.

Akashi tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Ia kembali mengelus rambut Tetsuna pelan. "Kau sangat manis," gumamnya pelan. Tetsuna hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya menyikapi kelakuan Akashi itu.

"Kalau taman bermain Disn*y La*d? Katanya banyak orang yang memilih tempat itu sebagai kencan pertama"

"Memangnya kita sedang kencan, Akashi-kun?"

'Tidak Tetsuna. Kita sedang ngobrol' batinnya kesal. "Menurutmu apa?" Akashi mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum walau hatinya kesal menanggapi ke-tidak-peka-an gadis itu.

"Jalan?" _You Don't Say_ banget Tetsuna _You don't say_. Mungkin jika itu bukan Tetsuna, Akashi sudah menghujani orang itu dengan gunting seksinya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum tulus. Terlalu cepat jatuh dalam pesona polos sang gadis.

 **. . . . .**

"Nii-san. Tiket masuk Disn*y La*d kan mahal. Apa nii-san punya uang lebih?" Tetsuya merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil dompet. Menghitung-hitung jumlah lembaran yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya ada tiga lembar uang seribuan.

Chihiro juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi hanya menemukan dua lembar uang seribuan. Sisa uang jajan bulanannya."Kalau begini kita harus patungan Tetsuya" ucapnya miris. Disambut dengan anggukkan lemah dari adiknya itu.

"Tapi,"

"Hanya satu dari kita berdua yang bisa masuk" keduanya menatap nanar langit yang cerah. Mulai dari sini mereka harus rela bekerja sendiri menghadapi setan merah itu. Mengingat keduanya tak mempersiapkan hal—materi maksudnya—lebih.

"Aku saja yang masuk nii-san! Aku bisa memakai ini dan bertukar tempat dengannya" Tetsuya mengangkat _paper bag_ itu tinggi-tinggi. Chihiro menggeleng meragukan keputusan bodoh tersebut.

"Jangan Tetsuya. Kau terlalu gegabah. Aku kakak tertua kalian. Aku harus melindungi kedua adikku"

"Tidak nii-san. Uangku lebih banyak daripada nii-san. Jadi aku lah yang berhak masuk!"

Chihiro tersontak kaget. Kedua mata beriris kelabunya membulat lebar "Jadi sekarang kau mengungkit hal yang berbau materi?!"

Tetsuya mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Tentu saja! Mengingat tindakkan Nii-san tadi yang terlalu mencolok dengan melemparkan batu ke arah Akashi. Bagaimana kalau nanti malah mengenai Tetsuna?" emosinya kini meluap-luap.

"Tapi ujung-ujungnya Tetsuna tidak kena kan? Akukan melakukan hal itu untuk kebaikannya juga! Untuk masa depannya!"

Keduanya kini sibuk berdebat. Sementara itu, Akashi dan Tetsuna yang sudah membeli tiket langsung berjalan masuk. Berhubung minggu ini _golden week_ , Disn*y La*d memberikan sebuah promosi.

Beli satu gratis satu.

 **. . . . .**

'Apa yang harus ku kunjungi duluan yaa. Hmm, rumah hantu sepertinya menarik,' senyumnya merekah 'kalau ia ketakutan, dengan senang hati aku akan memeluknya'

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah hantu dulu?" tanya Tetsuna tiba-tiba. Kedua Iris dwiwarna itu melebar. Tak menyangka sang gadis bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Tetsuna?" tanyanya menyembunyikan kegembiraan yang luar biasa itu.

"Entahlah Akashi-kun. Kurasa menyenangkan bila bisa melihatmu gemetar ketakutan" Tetsuna mengulum senyum dari wajah datarnya. Akashi masih terpaku kaget mendengar jawaban **sederhana** gadis itu.

"Heh, kau mau lihat aku ketakutan? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya kau yang ketakutan, Tetsuna?"

"Hmm, baiklah ayo kita bertaruh. Yang teriak lebih dulu dia yang kalah" tantang Tetsuna.

"Lalu yang menang mendapatkan apa?"

"Yang menang boleh meminta apa saja kepada yang kalah. Tiga permintaan"

Akashi tersenyum jahil. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Baiklah" 'jangan salahkan aku kalau kau menyesali tantanganmu itu, Tetsuna' batinnya licik.

 **. . . . .**

"Maaf. Lupakan perkataanku tadi Tetsuya," Chihiro memasang tampang bersalah. Begitupun sang adik.

Keduanya berhasil masuk ke dalam Disn*y La*d berkat satpam yang melerai mereka berdua. Sang satpam memberi tahu kalau minggu ini sedang ada promosi besar-besaran. Membuat kedua kakak-beradik itu cengo dan malu.

"Karena drama _ftv_ tadi kita jadi kehilangan jejak mereka berdua" Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu menghembukan nafas berat. Menyesali tindakan bodohnya yang memancing keributan kecil tadi.

"Tak apa nii-san. Aku tahu kemana arah mereka," Tetsuya merogoh ponsel pintarnya menekan aplikasi _GPS_. Ia memperhatikan titik merah kecil yang berjalan perlahan menjauhi posisinya. "sepertinya mereka ke arena rumah hantu"

Chihiro mendengus kesal. "Cih, licik sekali orang itu. Ia pasti berniat mengambil paksa kepolosan Tetsuna. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa tahu Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Tangan kirinya yang bebas ia biarkan mengelus lembut tengkuknya. "Oh itu, ano.. er- aku menaruh alat pelacak di dalam tas Tetsuna" jawabnya ragu.

"Jenius" Chihiro mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya kepada Tetsuya. Sang _Phantom Sixth man_ hanya terkekeh malu.

 **. . . . .**

"Bagaimana Tetsuna. K-kau sudah takut?" Akashi memejamkan matanya melihat sesosok mahluk yang tak jelas bentuknya. Tetsuna menatap datar patung—mahluk tersebut.

"Tidak. Ini membosankan" jawabnya datar.

Akashi mencengkram erat kerah kemejanya. Cekikikan misterius menggema di ruangan mirip goa itu. Banyak pengunjung yang sudah berteriak ketakutan. Akashi juga ingin berteriak. Tapi ia tak boleh. Bukan Akashi Seijurou namanya jika ia kalah dalam tantangan anak-anak seperti ini.

Chihiro dan Tetsuya saling berpelukkan. Sesekali keduanya berteriak ketakutan. Patung manekin yang sengaja didandani menyeramkan itu sama sekali tak menarik minat keduanya.

"nii-san aku takut" ucap Tetsuya manja.

"Te-tenang sa-ja Tetsuya. Nii-san a-ada di si-ni" nada Chihiro bergetar. Ia mengelus halus kepala adiknya. Berharap hal itu bisa memberi sedikit ketenangan.

Seharusnya Disn*y La*d adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk anak-anak kan? Dimana para maskot lucu seperti _Mic*e* Mous*_ dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul. Namun tidak di tempat—rumah hantu ini. Bukan sosok _Mic*e* Mous*_ yang mereka jumpai, tapi malah patung-patung horror berwajah menyeramkan.

Kereta melaju dengan kecepatan rendah agar para pengunjung bisa melihat-lihat sekeliling. Efek _backsound_ yang terdengar horror dan mencekam membuat tempat itu dipenuhi jeritan ketakutan. Akashi dan Tetsuna duduk di bangku paling depan. Keduanya sengaja memilih hal tersebut agar salah satu diantara mereka kalah. Sedangkan Chihiro dan Tetsuya duduk di bangku paling belakang. Berharap keberadaan mereka tidak disadari oleh 'target'nya.

"Kau takut Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuna tiba-tiba.

"Tidak" jawabnya bohong. Padahal sumpah serapah beserta seluruh penghuni kebun binatang telah ia lontarkan dalam hatinya. Perlahan terlihat titik terang. Ujung bangunan itu. Sebuah pintu keluar. Akashi senyum penuh kemenangan merasa dirinya tidak kalah. Tapi ia juga merasa kecewa menatap Tetsuna yang sama sekali tak memiliki tanda-tanda ketakutan.

Cahaya itu makin terang membuat seluruh pengunjung menghembuskan napas lega. Termasuk Tetsuya dan Chihiro. Tapi,

"KYAAAA ADA CICAK!" Teriak seorang gadis membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

Tetsuna membekap mulutnya. Memandang jijik reptil yang jatuh tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Walau terkejut, Akashi masih sempat tersenyum licik. Kini ia menang sepenuhnya.

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuna mendengus kesal. Ia tidak menyangka akan kalah dalam tantangannya sendiri. Ditatapnya Akashi sinis. Dari tadi pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuna.

 _Permintaan Pertama: Menggenggam tanganmu seharian_

Tetsuya dan Chihiro yang tak tahu alasannya menatap Akashi horror. Mereka sama sekali tidak rela tangan halus Tetsuna harus di genggam oleh sang utusan neraka—Akashi.

"Sekarang kita kemana yaa. Hmm, bagaimana kalau—"

" _Milkshake_. Aku mau minum _Vanilla Milkshake_ " Tetsuna mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi aku kan yang menang Tetsuna" ucap Akashi lembut.

"Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk membelikannya. Aku mau beli sendiri. Lelah rasanya menahan rasa takut di tempat tadi" Tetsuna berlalu mendahului Akashi sekaligus melepaskan paksa genggamannya.

Akashi mematung sejenak. 'apa dia sama seperti Midorima? _Tsundere_?' batinnya heran.

Keduanya kini duduk di bangku taman. Tetsuna dengan _Vanilla Milkshake_ -nya. Akashi dengan es kopinya. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. Membuat kakak-beradik yang daritadi mengamati hal tersebut geram.

"Ayo kita jalankan rencana nii-san!"

Chihiro mengangguk setuju. "Ya, sekarang saat yang tepat"

* * *

 **Hayooo, bang Mayu sama Tetsuya mau ngapain tuh? wkwkwkk**

 **untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin akan di upload sedikit lebih lama berhubung sebentar lagi Ha-Chan OSPEK!**

 **YA.**

 **Ha-chan tua :'C**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

"Nii-san. Aku malu" ucap Tetsuya dari balik pintu toiletnya.

Kedua tangan Chihiro terlipat. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke dinding. "Tidak apa Tetsuya. Disini sepi"

Tetsuya kembali merajuk. "Tapi, tetap saja aku malu" Chihiro mulai dongkol. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu. Namun sang adik tak kunjung keluar. Ia khawatir rencananya nanti akan berantakan.

"Sudahlah Tetsuya jangan man-" pintu bilik toilet itu terbuka. "ja. Eh, Tetsuna?" Tetsuya keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya itu ditambah _wig baby blue_ sebahu. Dandannya kini sangat mirip dengan Tetsuna. Dengan kata lain ia sengaja berdandan menyerupai Tetsuna, agar bisa bertukar tempat dengan saudaranya untuk mengecoh Akashi.

"Aku **TETSUYA** , nii-san" jawabnya rishi.

Chihiro hanya tertawa geli menanggapi kelakuan adiknya. "Kalian sangat mirip. Tapi hanya aku, ayah, dan ibu yang bisa membedakan kalian kalau sudah seperti ini"

Tetsuya mengembungkan pipinya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena telah menganjukan ide seperti ini. Satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Kenapa Chihiro memiliki pakaian yang sama persis dengan yang digunakan Tetsuna sekarang. Ketika ia bertanya tadi pagi, kakaknya hanya menjawab. 'aku punya duplikat setiap pakaian yang Tetsuna miliki'

Duplikat? Memangnya kunci gitu?

"Nii-san, ayo cepat keluar sebelum ada orang lain yang masuk. Bisa mati karena malu aku nanti kalau dikira perempuan mesum yang masuk toilet laki-laki" chihiro mengangguk menyetujui hal itu. Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar tanpa ada saksi mata satu orang pun.

Tetsuya kembali menyalakan aplikasi _gps_ -nya. Mencari tahu letak Tetsuna sekarang. "Mereka ke arena air"

"Lumayan dekat" Chihiro dan Tetsuya berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Lalu mereka kembali bersembunyi di semak-semak guna memantau keadaan.

Tak lama, Akashi dan Tetsuna keluar dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Merasa ini merupakan kesempatan yang besar, Chihiro memberikan sedikit pengarahan. "Nanti kalau Tetsuna ke toilet untuk mengeringkan diri, kau langsung saja ke tempat Akashi. Aku yang akan mengurus Tetsuna. Ingat, bersikaplah seperti kau adalah Tetsuna. Agar ia tidak akan mengenalimu"

Tetsuya membulatkan tekadnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ini bukan hari terakhirnya melihat matahari. Seperti perkiraan Chihiro, keduanya berpisah. Akashi ke toilet laki-laki. Tetsuna ke toilet perempuan.

Dengan kecepatan super, Tetsuya berdiri di depan toilet laki-laki. Dan Chihiro berjaga-jaga di depan toilet perempuan.

Akashi keluar lebih dulu. Menatap Tetsuya—yang kini menjadi Tetsuna—datar. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia kembali memegang tangan gadis—padahal itu Tetsuya(?)—itu. "Kau cepat sekali," ucapnya datar.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Akashi menatap mata Tetsuya. Keringat dingin mulai menghujani dirinya. Takut-takut identitasnya terbongkar dan membuat seluruh rencana ini hancur berantakkan.

"A-Akashi-kun maunya kemana?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Hmm," Akashi memandang sekelilingnya. Tanganannya terus menggenggam tangan Tetsuya erat. " _Roller coster_?"

GLEK!

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Itu sih cari mati namanya. Bagaimana kalau nanti _wig_ nya terbang terbawa angin?

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau!" sifat keras kepalanya keluar lagi.

"Baiklah, kita akan naik ke wahana yang sedikit lebih santai" Akashi menyerah. Mereka berjalan ke wahana komidi putar. Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya di wahana ini ia tidak akan kehilangan _wig_ sekaligus nyawanya.

* * *

 **Kurobas belong to Fujamaki tadotoshi-sensei~**

 **Disn*y La*d juga bukan punya Ha-Chan.**

 **Terimakasih untuk : Kishiro Haisane, Ritsu0593, murochan, Rei Arisawa, PouKyung yang telah sempat memberikan Review-an atas FF abal ini. maaf karena Ha-chan tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu.**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk para Followers serta orang-orang yang telah memfavoritkan FF ini. maaf tidak Ha-chan sebutkan satu persatu.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk para Silent Reader yang terus menanti kelanjutan FF ini :")**

 **Pairing : AkaFem!Kuro**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, and Comedy maybe?**

 **WARN : Gaje! Alur ga jelas! OOC! Typo karena Auto corect atau human eror atau campuran keduanya!**

 **FF ini murni pemikiran Ha-chan. maaf apa bila ada kesamaan ide.**

 **DLDR**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

Tetsuna menatap sekeliling dengan teliti. Mencari-cari pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu. "Kemana dia?" gumamnya kecil. Bosan menunggu, ia memilih angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain. Chihiro lengah. Ia terlalu santai dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Sehingga kehilangan jejak Tetsuna.

"Setidaknya aku bisa santai sebentar" Tetsuna tersenyum lega. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk menghubungi Akashi, karena tahu kalau ia masih memiliki hutang dua buah permintaan. Toh, pada akhirnya _mungkin_ nanti Akashi lah yang menghubungi Tetsuna lebih dulu. Makanya, sebelum hal itu terjadi ia memilih untuk melihat-lihat Disn*y La*d.

"Kuroko?"

Merasa terpanggil, Tetsuna memutar tubuhnya. Menatap Pemuda tinggi bersurai merah ombre hitam dengan alis belah dua. "Kenapa kau memakai baju perempuan?" tanyanya heran.

Tetsuna bingung. Tak tahu harus merepon apa. "Ah," Pemuda itu makin bingung. "Apa kau temannya Kuroko Tetsuya?" Yang di tanya mengangguk kaku.

"Aku saudara kembarnya yang tinggal terpisah dengannya," Tetsuna membungkuk. "Namaku, Kuroko Tetsuna"

Kagami—yang tak lain pemuda itu, mengangguk kaku masih tak mempercayai indera pengeliatannya. Dalam benaknya muncul ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan ke Tetsuya nanti.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau disini bersama Kuroko? Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya maksudku" Kagami salah tingkah. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing" ucapnya datar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kagami setelah menunduk pamit.

Tangan Kagami seolah bertindak tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tanpa ia sadari, lengannya sudah memegang lengan Tetsuna erat. Gadis itupun tersontak kaget. merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pertahanan diri.

"Tenang saja. Aku Kagami, Kagami Taiga. Tetsuya mengenalku. Kita teman sekelas dan satu klub. Lagi pula, sangat berbahaya meninggalkan seorang gadis di tempat seramai ini. Sampai bertemu Tetsuya nanti, aku akan terus bersamamu"

Wajah Tetsuna merona. Mendengar ucapan Kagami yang rasanya _sedikit_ agak dalam. Tapi, Tetsuya? Sepertinya ia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. "Maaf. Ano, Kagami-kun. Aku kesini tidak bersama Tetsuya. Aku bersama Akashi"

Alis Kagami Terangkat sebelah. "Akashi?"

"Akashi Seijurou. Dia teman sekelasku. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya dari Tetsuya?"

Merasa dunia ini sempit, Kagami tersenyum senang. Ia ingin sekali mengenal lebih jauh tentang sosok Akashi Seijurou yang konon diakui sebagai pemain basket jenius dan kapten terbaik sejepang. "Hmm, Kuroko-san. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Maukah kau ikut makan siang dengan ku sebentar?"

Tetsuna mengangguk. Merasa dirinya juga sedikit lapar.

 **. . . . .**

Chihiro berlari kesana kemari. Pandanganya menyebar megelilingi tempat itu dengan teliti. Ia tak mau ketinggalan satu tempat pun. Dalam hati, ia merutuki keteledorannya tadi. 'kalau mereka bertemu bisa habis aku dan Tetsuya' batinnya cemas.

Ia tak mungkin mengunjungi pusat informasi orang hilang. Tak mau nama Tetsuna di teriakkan seantero Disn*y La*d. Bisa gawat kalau Akashi tau yang berada di sisinya bukan Tetsuna asli. Menelpon Tetsuna pun ia tak berani. Itu sama saja membocorkan rahasia.

Yang akan ia lakukan adalah mengamati gerakan Tetsuna dan berusaha sekeras mungkin menjauhkan gadis itu dari Akashi. Dengan begitu Tetsuna akan merasa Akashi tidak mempedulikannya. Dan Akashi juga tidak sadar kalau ia telah terpisah dengan Tetsuna. Walau Chihiro tahu kalau resikonya adalah keselamatan Tetsuya. Tapi toh, ini juga hasil peikiran Tetsuya. Mau tidak mau pada akhirnya mereka harus menanggung resiko dan berurusan dengan utusan neraka berkepribadian ganda itu.

"Seharusnya aku meminjam ponsel Tetsuya. Agar bisa tahu dimana letak Tetsuna" ucapnya kesal.

 **. . . . .**

"Ano, Akashi-kun. Etto—" Tetsuya ragu. Keringat dingin menghujani keningnya makin deras. "Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku" ucapnya datar. Walau dalam hati sudah berdoa semoga setan merah itu tak menyadarinya.

Akashi menoleh lalu menatap Tetsuya lekat. Senyumnya kembali menghiasi bibirnya. "Ini hukumanmu"

Ia Menarik tangan Tetsuya untuk bergegas ke wahana sebelumnya. Merasa dirinya kembali lolos dari maut, Tetsuya tersenyum lega. Walaupun merasakan sedikit keganjilan, tapi langsung ia tepis mentah-mentah. 'Yang penting menghancurkan kencan ini dulu. Baru yang lain'batinnya

 **. . . . .**

"Jadi kalian benar-benar kembar? Waaahhhh, pantas saja kemarin Kuro-eh, Tetsuya bilang kalau selama _goldenweek_ ini ia akan sibuk. Ternyata saudaranya datang berkunjung toh" seru Kagami heboh.

Tetsuna memotong _Pancake_ berbentuk mascot taman hiburan itu dengan anggun. Lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. "Mungkin" jawabnya datar.

Kagami menatap Tetsuna lekat. Dari atas hingga bawah. Tetsuna pun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Kagami juga. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

BLUSH

Wajah Kagami merah seperti udang rebus. Sedangkan Tetsuna malah menatapnya dengan wajah datar khasnya. "Ada apa? Kagami-kun sakit?"

Kagami menggeleng cepat.

"Oh iya, kalau kau datang bersama Akashi, apa kau sangat dekat dengannya?" Ia mengganti topik agar tidak canggung.

Sang gadis menggeleng lemah. "Hanya teman sekelas" jawabnya singkat.

Kagami mengusap tengkuk leher untuk kesekian kaliya. 'kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah?' batinnya bingung.

 **. . . . .**

Akashi memandang 'gadis' dihadapannya dengan seringai khasnya. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. Tentu saja untuk apa ia cemburu? Lagipula cemburu karena apa? Akashi kan hanya menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang tersesat lalu mengantarkannya ke pos informasi untuk di tangani lebih lanjut. "Tidak," ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja memerlukan nyali yang besar? "Aku tahu _fetish_ terselubungmu berhubungan dengan _lolicon,_ Akashi-kun"

Akashi menyemburkan air mineral yang ia minum.

"Aku bukan _lolicon_ " ucapnya sinis.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kalau iya pasti kau tidak akan menyukai Tetsu—ah aku maksudku"

Tetsuya membuang wajahnya menatap kincir angin raksasa yang berada cukup jauh di sebrangnya. 'ah, apa nii-san sudah menjalankan misinya dengan baik?' batinnya penasaran.

"Kau cemburu kan?" Akashi mengulang pertanyaan konyolnya,

Sungguh. Jika di hadapannya bukan setan merah titisan neraka, maka Tetsuya akan menyiram wajah orang itu dengan air putih di hadapannya. Kalau di tanya kenapa, ia tidak mengerti. Emosinya terlalu memuncak hingga pikirannya menjadi tak jernih.

Tapi beruntung bagi Akashi, karena Tetsuya adalah anak berbakti yang rajin menabung serta masih sayang nyawa. Demi keberhasilan misinya, Tetsuya harus tetap tenang.

"Tentu saja-"

"Pada **Tetsuna**?"

GLEK.

Pendengarannya tidak salahkan? Akashi tidak menyebut nama Tetsuna kan? Jelas-jelas Tetsuna adalah dirinya. Ah, bukan. Diri sementaranya.

Tubuh Tetsuya bergetar. Hormon adrenalinnya meningkat.

"Kau cemburu makanya kau menyamar jadi dia kan, Tetsuya?"

'Mati! Mati! Mati!' Jika Tetsuya memiliki D*ath Not* seperti milik Yagam* l*ght, maka dengan senang hati ia akan menulis nama Akashi Seijurou sekarang juga. Kalau perlu di ukir!

"Bi-bicara apa kau Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau menyebut nama saudara kembarku? Apa kau mabuk setelah bermain komidi putar?" nadanya bergetar. Tapi wajah tetap datar.

Akashi memegang dagu Tetsuya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu. Lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya "Kau tidak bisa menipuku, **Tet-su-ya** "

Ah, seseorang tolong telepon jasa pembuatan peti mati. Sepertinya sekarang Tetsuya membutuhkan satu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **KYAAA! Untuk chap selanjutnya Ha-chan tidak janji akan update tepat waktu yaa :"( mengingat sebentar lagi jadwal perkuliahan akan segera dimulai./bow/**

 **Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fic abal ini minna~**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

 **Chap 5**

Dentingan lonceng sebanyak dua belas kali pada jam besar di tengah taman bermain itu menandakan hari sudah menginjak pukul dua belas tepat. Sinar matahari yang sedikit menyengat tak melunturkan semangat dari para pengunjung untuk menjelajahi tempat itu.

Kuroko Tetsuna dan Kagami Taiga berjalan berdampingan walau sang pria tampak kikuk sehingga sedikit menjaga jarak. Mereka berencana untuk menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada di taman hiburan itu. Beruntung, keduanya sama sekali tak memiliki minat untuk menaiki wahana yang ekstrim.

Sang gadis memusatkan perhatiannya kepada seseorang yang sedang berlari ditengah kerumunan. Keningnya berkerut tak kala melihat orang tersebut berlari mendekatinya.

"Hah… Hah… Tet-Tetsuna… di-dimana nii-san?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kagami dan Tetsuna sama-sama hanya diam melongo. Kandas sudah niat mereka berdua untuk menaiki kincir raksasa itu.

"Kau siapa? Apa aku dan Tetsuya ternyata kembar tiga?" Tetsuna menatap orang itu seksama. Dandannya sama persis dengannya. Kagamipun dibuat terpana sampai-sampai lupa untuk mengdipkan matanya.

"AKU INI TETSUYA! TETSUNAKU SAYANG. DAN DIMANA CHIHIRO-NII. HIDUPKU—AH, TIDAK HIDUP KAMI SEDANG TERANCAM!" Seru orang itu yang ternyata Tetsuya penuh emosi. Ia mengutuki sifat ketidak pekaan saudari kembarnya itu.

"Eh, Tetsuya? Kuroko Tetsuya?" Kagami sadar dari lamunannya tanpa sadar mengucapkan pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Sedangkan Tetsuya _Shock._ Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada Kagami di dekatnya. "Mengapa kau memakai baju perempuan? Kalian mirip sekali. Aku sampai-sampai tak bisa membedakan mana Tetsuya. Mana Tetsuna sekarang"

Demi seluruh dewa yang ada di langit. Apa salah Tetsuya sampai-sampai dirinya begitu sial hari ini? Sudah untung ia bisa lolos dari titisan neraka maniak gunting tadi. Tapi mengapa sekrang ia malah bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus _partner_ basket Seirin nya? Bunuh Tetsuya di rawa-rawa bang. Bunuh sekarang juga!

"I-itu nanti akan aku jelaskan Kagami-kun. Tetsuna, apa kau melihat Nii-san? Dimana dia sekarang?" raut wajah Tetsuya panik. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia sudah di tandai oleh tuan muda Akashi Seijurou untuk menjadi mangsanya. Sekali di tandai olehnya, ia takkan bisa lolos.

Tetsuna menatap Tetsuya bingung. Tak mengerti apa yang edang terjadi. Ribuan pertanyaan tercipta di benaknya. Namun melihat raut wajah saudara kembarnya yang sedang terburu-buru, ia urung untuk melontarkan pertanyaan. "Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

Lutut Tetsuya lemas. Rautnya wajahnya berubah dari panik menuju sedih? 'Maafkan aku nii-san. Semoga kau tenang dialam sana' batinnya menyesal.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa kau memakai baju yang mirip sepertiku ini Tetsuya?" Tetsuna kalah dengan rasa penasarannya. Raut wajahnya khawatir melihat keadaan saudara kembarnya yang amburadul itu.

"I-iya Kuroko. Kau jadi.. terlihat manis?" ucap kagami yang membuat Tetsuna terkekeh geli. Tetsuya heran bagaimana cara saudara kembarnya ini bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Tapi pikrannya sekarang hanya fokus kepada satu orang. Ah iya kakaknya! Jika Akashi bertemu dengan kakaknya bisa-bisa esok hari sang kakak ternista—tapi sayangnya tinggal nama.

"Ah. Tetsuna, kalau kau bertemu Akashi cegah dia sebelum bertemu nii-san! Dan kau Kagami-kun, kalau kau masih sayang nyawa ikuti aku" Tetsuya lari dengan menggenggam erat tangan Kagami. Sementara yang digenggam pikirannya kosong. Benar-benar tak mengerti situasinya saat ini. Tapi mengapa Kagami merasa… gembira?

* * *

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi sensei**

 **Pairing : AKaxFem!Kuro dan beberapa Slight pairing lain**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy? maap kalo garing. Ha-Chan bukan pelawak Dx**

 **Warn : Cerita gaje sumpah. gaya penulisan berubah-ubah tergantung mood. typo karena auto corect atau human eror atau kombinasi keduanya?**

 **terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang setia menantikan kelanjutan fic abal ini :)**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

Chihiro berjalan tanpa tujuan. Jujur, ia bukannya tak hapal arah pulang. Tapi ruangan-ruangan yang dilaluinya terasa sama. Hanya cermin yang ada disekelilingnya, di tambah tempat itu sangat sepi. Lebih sepi daripada wahana rumah hantu yang ia kunjungi tadi.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengikuti _feeling_ -ku tadi" gumamnya menyesal.

Kalau di Tanya apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dengan senang hati Chihiro akan menjawab, _karena ia mendapati telepati dari adik kesayangannya yang sedang berada dirumah kaca yang sedang berjongkok menangis karena tersesat_. Pret.

Chihiro terlalu banyak membaca _Light Novel_ sehingga ia memikirkan hal yang bahkan sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Bodohnya lagi ia percaya seratus persen dengan pemikirannya tersebut. Sampai-sampai ia sadar. Bahwa di tempat ini hanya ada ia seorang. Pantas saja tak ada antrian panjang di depan pinu masuk tadi.

Lagipula apa yang mau dilihat dari wahana rumah kaca yang lebih mirip labirin ini? Pantulan diri mereka sendiri?

Ia lelah. Sungguh. Tak ada tanda-anda dari pintu keluar. Chihiro hanya butuh kamera _cctv_ lalu melambaikan tangannya ke kamera. Mungkin dengan begitu akan ada petugas yang menuntunnya keluar? Tidak. Gengsi Chihiro masih terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah.

Ada rasa bersalah yang terbesit di benaknya. Ia bukan kakak yang baik karena tak bisa menjalankan misi yang sangat mudah itu. Sementara adiknya harus rela mengorbankan nyawa di medan peperangan. Apa susahnya menjaga seorang Tetsuna?

Ah iya. Chihiro lupa kalau seluruh keluarganya punya bakat terselubung. _Misdirection._

Langkah Chihiro terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara isakan tangis dari pojok ruangan. Buru-buru ia menepis prasangka negative yang tercipta tiba-iba. 'Tenang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ini rumah kaca. Bukan rumah hantu' batinnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sumber suara. Dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang Nampak _familier_ sedang berjongkok pundung di pojokkan.

"Anoo, apa kau manusia?" Tanya Chihiro dengan wajah sedatar papan. Padahal dalam hati ia berdoa semoga orang ini benar-benar manusia dan bukan mahluk jejadian.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya. Iris hitamnya melebar ketika tatapanya bertemu dengan iris kelab hangat itu. "Mayuzumi?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

Chihiro membeku ditempat. Ini bukan mimpi. Telepatinya tepat. Tapi bukan sosok Tetsuna yang ia temukan melainkan…

"monyong?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuna masih heran dengan kata-kata Tetsuya tadi. _Cegah dia sebelum bertemu nii-san._

Apa sebegitu berbahayanya kah keadaan kedua saudaranya itu? Jujur Tetsuna tak mengerti. Yang paling ia tak mengerti adalah bagaimana kedua saudaranya tahu kalau ia dan Akashi sedang berada di taman hiburan Disn*y La*d? kebetulan? Ia rasa tidak.

Dan mengapa Tetsuya berdandan menyerupai dirinya? Sungguh ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua saudaranya itu.

Tetsuya berhenti di depan air mancur sang mascot ketika kedua iris baby bluenya bertemu dengan heterokom angkuh namun hangat itu.

"Akashi-kun?" tanyanya lembut.

Sang pemilik heterokom hanya tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan mendekati dirinya. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi pucat Tetsuna.

"Apa tadi kau tersesat?" Tanya Akashi lembut. Tangan kanannya mengusap surai baby blue gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Ya. Sedikit," jawab Tetsuna jujur. "Apa Akashi-kun Khawatir?"

Akashi hanya menatap iris babyblue itu dalam lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang gadis. "Sangat. Tetsuna" ucapnya tepat di telinga Tetsuna.

Kesal. Tetsuna mencubit lengan Akashi. Sang pemuda meringis kesakitan namun tetap tersenyum lembut. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau mencubit lengan seorang Akashi Seijurou. Jika itu orang lain, mungkin mereka tidak akan sempat menyentuh sumpit lagi seumur hidupnya.

Akashi kembali mengenggam tangan Tetsuna. Tentu saja Tetsuna tidak menolak Karena ia tahu ini hukumannya dari pertaruhan tadi. Keduanya berjalan menuju taman bunga yang cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. Badut mascot tersebar dimana-mana. Banyak anak kecil berlarian kesana sini sambil memegang balon yang di berikan oleh sang badut.

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang berlarian jatuh didekat pasangan itu. Ia meringis kesakitan tatkala lututnya memerah karena terbentur batu. Tetsuna langsung berjalan mendekati anak tersebut lalu berjongkok menghapus air mata sang bocah.

"Apa sakit sekali?" tanyanya khawatir.

Anak itu bingung melihat orang asing yang ada di hadapannya. Tangisnya berhenti ketika tangan putih pucat Tetsuna mengusap lembut pipinya yang _Chubby_.

"Apa nee-san malaikat?" Tanya anak itu polos. Akashi yang ikut mendengarnya terkekeh geli. Jujur apa semua orang yang baru bertemu dengan Tetsuna menggapnya sebagai titisan malaikat? Memang sih gadis itu cantik, baik dan lumayan pintar. Tapi apa ada malaikat yang sangat tidak peka seperti Tetsuna?

Tetsuna tersenyum lembut menyikapi kepolosan sang bocah. "Tentu saja bukan. Nee-san cuman manusia kok. Malaikat kan tinggalnya di langit. Lagipula malaikat memiliki sayap. Lihat, nee-san tidak memiliki sayap" jawab Tetsuna yang disambut anggukan sang bocah.

"Kalau nee-san manusia juga. Mau kah nee-san menungguku sepuluh tahun lagi? Nanti kalau sudah besar aku akan menikahi nee-san!" ucapnya semangat.

Akashi terbatuk mendengar pernyataan sang bocah. Tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi. Enak saja baru kenal langsung melamar. Akashi saja yang sudah berbulan-bulan mengenal Tetsuna belum sempat. Masa seorang Akashi Seijurou kecolongan _start_ dan harus kalah dari bocah absurd yang cengeng ini?

Tetsuna cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan polos sang bocah. Tangannya mengacak surai kecoklatan sang bocah. "Hahahaa… kau menggemaskan sekali. Nah, sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi kan? Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya?"

"Iya! Nee-san!" jawabnya semangat.

"Lihat, orang tuamu khawatir tuh. Jadi jangan menangis lagi yaa. Seorang laki-laki yang menangis, sama sekali tidak keren! Jaa naa" Tetsuna berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya. Sang bocah hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambai tangan Tetsuna.

Akashi masih sedikit kesal karena kejadian tadi. Bisa-bisanya sang gadis bersikap biasa saja padahal dirinya baru saja dilamar. Yaa, walaupun oleh seorang bocah tetap saja itu lamaran! Akashi tidak mau kalah. Ia tidak akan pernah kalah.

"Hmm, aku jadi cemburu dengan bocah tadi," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Akashi mengeratkan genggeman tangannya. "Kuroko Tetsuna. Aku ingin kau menikah dengan ku!"

Iris baby blue itu membulat. Mendengar pernyataan barusan. Ah, bukan pernyataan namanya jika Akashi Seijurou yang mengucapkan. Itu perintah! Perintah yang tidak boleh di tolak!

"Tidak! Umurku baru enam belas tahun! Aku belum mau menikah!" jawabnya jujur

Akashi kesal. Tapi melihat tatapan _Puppy eyes_ dari gadis itu luntur sudah sifat otoriternya. "Baiklah. Setidaknya kau harus menuruti permintaan keduaku"

Tetsuna melemparkan tatapan tak suka kepada Akashi. "Kalau permintaannya aneh-aneh tidak akan aku turuti!" jawabnya ketus

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Bukan. Ia menyeringai.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang Kuroko Tetsuna. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang seperti itu."

Tetsuna merutuki kebodohannya. Ia juga merutuki seluruh jenis makhluk reptile berukuran kecil yang suka muncul tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Sungguh kekalahannya tadi itu semua salah si cicak! Tetsuna tidak takut hantu. Tapi sayang cicak ada di list teratas _hal yang dibenci_ _Tetsuna_.

"Baiklah apa itu?" tanyanya enggan

"Jadilah pacarku"

Hening…

"Ah, eh apa?" iris baby blue itu membulat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuna. Mulai hari ini kau adalah pacar seorang Akashi Seijurou. Titik!"

Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sementara Tetsuna menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

Kesal?

Tapi mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **YOOO~~ udah apdet~**

 **maafkan karena Ha-chan sedikit telat yoo~**

 **balasan Review :**

 **mari : sip mari-san! Ha-chan akan lebih sering apdet kok *semoga Ha-chan ga php* wkwkwk**

 **untuk yg lain Ha-chan udah bales via pm yaa ;)**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu minna~**

 **mind to RnR? xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

 **Chap 6**

Kagami memandang sahabatnya bingung. Mau dibawa kemana lagi dirinya? Dan mengapa sahabatnya itu sangat tergesa-gesa?

Ok, itu bukan lah hal yang aneh.

Tapi mengapa ia **masih menggunakan pakaian wanita?** Lengkap dengan wignya pula.

Orang-orang yang mereka lalui mungkin takkan sadar bahwa pemilik surai baby blue itu seorang **laki-laki** ** _._** Toh mereka lebih percaya jika Tetsuya adalah perempuan. Selain parasnya yang manis, tubuhnya pun tak seperti laki-laki.

 _Poor_ Tetsuya.

"Oi Kuroko! Kenapa kau buru-buru sih? Memangnya kau dikejar siapa?" Tanya Kagami ketika Tetsuya celingukkan mencari arah.

"Diamlah Kagami-kun. Akukan berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya nanti. Dan kalau kau bertanya siapa yang mengejarku, jawabannya adalah **maut!** Kau masih sayang nyawakan? Makanya diam dan ikuti aku!" perintah Tetsuya tegas.

Kagami menelan ludah. Baru kali ini Tetsuya memerintahnya dan berbicara panjang. Berarti keadaannya benar-benar gawat!

Ah, lupakan! Mau segawat apapun itu, entah mengapa Kagami merasa nyaman. Mungkin ada sosok bidadari yang sedang menggenggam tangannya?

Tapi, Tetsuya kan laki-laki.

Persetanlah dengan kenyataan itu. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta tidak mau dibangunkan oleh kenyataan. Maka, biarkan Kagami bermimpi sampai ia puas.

* * *

 **Kurobas belong to... ah sudahlah. kalian bisa melihat di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **pairing : AkaxFem!Kuro dan beberapa slight pairing lainnya.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre ? Ha-Chan juga bingung mau ngisi apa**

 **Warn : OOC, gaje, Typo everywhere, gaya penulisan berubah-ubah tergantung mood dan ide-ide gaje yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Maapkan klo Ha-Chan sotoy karena Ha-Chan pribadi blom pernah ke Jepang**

 **Special Thanks for : My reader yang selalu nunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini :")**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

"Jadi, lu nyasar disini?" Chihiro memandang malas sosok yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Nyasar sih engga. Cuman yaa, rada lupa pintu keluar dimana"

"Sama aja bego!"

Chihiro menghembuskan napas berat. Ia kesal. **Sangat kesal.** Berduaan di wahana sepi dan tak tau arah keluar. Bukan karena ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar, tapi mana ada orang yang sanggup bertahan disuasana canggung sepeti ini?

Ya,

Ia terjebak dengan sang mantan—Nijimura Shuuzou.

Beri tepuk tangan penghormatan kepada seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro karena masih dapat mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Jujur, ingin sekali rasanya ia menendang Nijimura keras-keras lalu memeluknya erat.

Hey, dia masih mencintai orang ini. Tapi sayang cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hati Nijimura sudah berlabuh ke adik kelas SMPnya. Haizaki Shougo.

Chihiro bingung dimana letak bagusnya seorang Haizaki? Ia berandalan, sulit di atur, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, warna rambutnya sama dengan dirinya.

Diam-diam Chihiro mencuri pandangannya ke pemuda surai hitam itu. Sudah tiga tahun lebih ia tak bertemu dengan Nijimura. Bisa dibilang ini pertemuan perdana mereka setelah putus dua tahun silam. Tapi kenapa Nijimura santai-santai saja? Apa ia sudah melupakan segalanya?

Chihiro tak peduli.

Ia tak mau peduli.

Bisa hancur sia-sia usaha _move on_ -nya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

'Asalkan ia bahagia, aku rela tersakiti' batinnya miris

"Tumben main ke Tokyo. Mau ngapain? Liat-liat universitas disini?" Nijimura mengusap tengkuknya. Ia sama sekali tak menatap mata mantan nya itu.

"Nengokkin keluarga" jawab Chihiro singkat.

"Oh," Nijimura merogoh ponselnya yang berada disaku celana lalu mengetik pesan sebentar dan memasukkanya kembali di tempat semula. Chihiro hanya membuang wajahnya kea rah lain. Ia tahu, jika bertanyapun dirinya yang merugi karena tersakiti.

"Gue kangen sama lu Jum" ucap Nijimura tiba-tiba

Iris kelabu itu membulat. Tapi segera ia tepis rasa terkejutnya itu.

"Oh"

'Gue juga nyong. Sangat malah.' Batin Chihiro

"Kok 'oh' doang sih. Kagak seru lu. Oh iya, kayaknya kita cuman muter-muterin nih tempat deh. Tadi gue udah ngirim _e-mail_ ke Haizaki. Katanya dia mau jemput kita"

Chihiro berhenti sejenak memandang nanar atap tempat itu. "Jemput lo doang kali" dan segera melaju cepat meninggalkan Nijimura di belakang.

Hatinya sakit. Tak bisakah Nijimura memahami dirinya sekali saja? Chihiro lebih senang memilih di hujani gunting seksinya Akashi ketimbang melihat kemesraan mantan dan pacar barunya.

Setiap tarikan napas yang ia ambil hanya menambah sesak dadanya. Apa yang salah? Toh juga asalkan Nijimura bahagia, ia rela. Tapi mengapa rasanya sangat pedih?

Chihiro berjalan cepat mengambil rute-rute seenaknya. Tak apa ia makin tersesat atau kembali kedalam lagi. Setidaknya ia tak mau melihat Nijimura bersama Haizaki. Ia sangat tidak mau.

Lain kali ingatkan Chihiro untuk tak mengikuti instingnya lagi.

 **. . . . .**

"Akashi-kun. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu tapi dengan satu syarat" tantang Tetsuna

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sebenarnya dirinya urung mengikuti perintah Tetsuna. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya takkan seru jika tidak mengabulkan permintaan' kekasihnya' ini.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya tegas.

Tetsuna menghembuskan napas berat. Detak jantungnya seolah berpacu bagaikan drum band rock. Ia tak boleh seperti ini. Bisa gawat nantinya!

"Apapun yang Kakakku dan Tetsuya lakukan, maafkan mereka! Dan jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh! Seperti adu ke akuratan lempar gunting atau apalah itu!" Tetsuna menatap mata Akashi lekat. Detak jantungnya makin berpacu kencang. Sangat kencang.

Akashi membalas tatapan iris baby blue yang teduh itu dengan santai. Tak perlu bertanya, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Baiklah. Apapun yang Tetsuna minta akan aku turuti" jawabnya lembut.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku minta putus Akashi-kun!" ujar Tetsuna cepat.

Akashi terkekeh geli melihat kepolosan kembaran _phantom sixth man_ itu. "Kecuali yang itu"

Tetsuna mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Merasa gemas, Akashi mencubit lembut pipi putih pucat itu.

Damai.

Hanya itu yang bisa Akashi rasakan sekarang.

 **. . . . .**

Kagami menghembuskan napas kecewa ketika Tetsuya mengajaknya ke toilet untuk berganti pakaian. Entah mengapa ia kesal ketika Tetsuya menerima _e-mail_ dari saudara kembarnya tadi.

Seandainya Tetsuya tidak menerima _e-mail_ itu, mungkin Kagami masih bisa memanjakan matanya dengan sosok bidadari _crossdressing_.

Raasanya seperti terbang tinggi lalu di hempaskan kembali ke kenyataan pahit.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya ketika melihat Tetsuya keluar dengan menggunakan T-shirt putih polos dan kemeja biru muda. Sungguh, baju yang tadi itu lebih cocok ketimbang yang ini. Kalau Kagami bukan orang yang menjunjung tinggi hak asasi manusia, mungkin Tetsuya kini sudah di jejalkan dengan baju yang tadi ia pakai.

"Ya" jawab Tetsuya singkat. Ia melangkah keluar Kagami membuntutinya malas.

"Oi Kuroko. Aku menagih hutangmu!" ucap Kagami ketika mereka berjalan diantara keramaian tempat itu. Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghembuskan napas berat. Walaupun malas, janji adalah janji. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menepatinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku mohon kau jangan bercerita ke orang lain soal kejadian yang akan aku ceritakan. Lalu lupakan seolah hal ini tidak terjadi sama sekali"

Tetsuya menatap Kagami tajam. Sedangkan sang cahaya baru seirin itu hanya mengangkat alis bercabangnya heran. "baiklah. Aku janji"

Tetsuya menepuk pundak Kagami. "Dan jangan tertawa selama aku bercerita" tepukkan itu berubah menjadi cengkraman erat. Kagami menelan ludah. Hal ini pasti **sangat** serius.

 **. . . . .**

" _Nee._ Akashi-kun. Aku penasaran kenapa Tetsuya tadi sepertinya lari dari mu? Oh iya dan apa yang ia lakukan dengan dandanan seperti itu? Apa tadi kalian bertemu?" Tetsuna berjalan sambil menatap Akashi. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. Entah sejak kapan, Tetsuna membalas genggaman tangan Akashi. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai mau membuka diri?

Lagi, seringaian nakal terukir di wajah tampan penerus Akashi corp itu.

"Hmm. Kau tahu Tetsuna, aku rasa mereka benar-benar menyayangimu"

"Mereka?" Tetsuna memiringkan wajah yang merupaka kebiasaanya ketika bingung. Sekali lagi, Akashi dibuat terpesona oleh kepolosan sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya sendiri kepada Tetsuya dan Chihiro? Aku rasa aku tak pantas untuk menceritakannya tanpa meminta izin dari mereka"

Oh. Akashi masih menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Membuat gadis bermarga Kuroko itu mengangguk mengerti.

Tetsuna dan Akashi berjalan berdampingan mengelilingi tempat itu tanpa tujuan. Mereka malas untuk menaiki wahana-wahana hiburan yang ada karena antrian yang panjang. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar, karena Akashi dan Tetsuna tadi membeli tiket _VIP_ sehingga dapat dengan leluasa bermain spuasnya tanpa mengantri panjang.

Lama kelamaan langkah Tetsuna mengecil. Ia meringis kesakitan membuat pemuda _scarlet_ itu menatapnya cemas.

"Ada apa Tetsuna?" tanyanya khawatir.

Tetsuna menggeleng lemah lalu berjongkok menatap pergelangan kaki kirinya yang mulai membiru. Ah, rupanya sepatu baru yang dipakainya adalah penyebab utamanya.

"Kakimu terkilir?" Akashi ikut berjongkok memandang suber masalah.

"Mungkin" Tetsuna meringis kesakitan ketika Akashi menyentuh pergelangan Kakinya.

Akashi memutar tubuhnya "Ayo, naik" perintahnya lebut.

"Eh, Apa—" Akashi mengalungkan kedua tangan Tetsuna di pundaknya. Susah memang berbicara kepada orang yang tidak peka. Maka dari itu, Akashi lebih memilih langsung bertindak. Gadis itu tak menolak ketika Akashi menggendongnya. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Bukannya bisa membaca pikiran atau apa, Akashi bisa merasakan detak jantung Tetsuna yang berdetak sangat kencang di punggungnya. Membuat dirinya terkekeh geli dalam hati.

Akashi benar-benar sedang menikmati waktu damainya.

Tapi, ia melupakan satu hal.

Sampai kapan waktu 'damai'-nya akan terus bertahan?

* * *

 **Jujur, klo bagian Niji and Mayu Ha-Chan ngerasa kok kurang srek ya mereka ngomong aku-kamu? Dx jadi Ha-Chan rubah ke gue-lu dah wkwkwwkk**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Mari : yeeyyy Ha-Chan udah apdet nih :) hehehee maap lama karena entah knp ffn di laptop Ha-Chan servernya down mulu :(**

 **sok atuh Ha-Chan masih amatir jadi gaya penulisannya berubah-ubah. tolong di maapkeun yak ;3**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

 **Chap 7**

Entah keajaiban atau memang dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya, Chihro berhasil dari rumah—labirin—kaca sialan itu. Pikirannya kalut, tapi hatinya lega. Setidaknya, ia tak harus merasakan sakit hati dengan berada di satu atap bersama sang mantan.

Masa bodolah dengan orang itu yang kemungkinan besar masih didalam. Toh juga, sebentar lagi penyelamatnya akan datang.

Jujur, ia masih merasa sedikit khawatir.

Tapi untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan orang yang sudah membuangnya? Setelah putus, Chihiro hanya mendapat kabar Nijimura dari Tetsuya. Bahkan kabar tentang Nijimura yang sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Haizaki.

'Kangen katanya? Heh, jangan bercanda'

Kepalanya menatap langit. Sinar mentari terlalu terik sehingga ia memejamkan matanya.

Perih, sebulir air mata menetes dari manik kelabu itu.

Entah karena silaunya sinar matahari atau karena hatinya yang mulai teriris lagi.

* * *

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei~**

 **Pairing? Always AkaxFemKuro! dan beberapa slight lainnya**

 **genre : untuk chap ini mungkin akan lebih membahas ke drama dan family nya(?)**

 **maaf minna Ha-chan updatenya telat. berhubung ide lagi mampet hehehe**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan tertawa! Tapi entah mengapa saat Tetsuya bercerita, rasanya seperti ia sedang _Stand up Comedy_.

Hey, mana ada orang yang ber _Stand Up Comedy_ dengan wajah sedatar papan itu?

"Begitulah Kagami-kun. Sebenarnya kami hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuna nantinya. Mungkin bukan hanya Akashi, Kalaupun itu orang lain kami juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" Tetsuya menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi taman itu. Ia lelah. Sungguh.

"Aku rasa kalian terlalu berlebihan Kuroko. Kuroko-san kan juga punya kehidupannya sendiri. Ku rasa ia mungkin akan terganggu kalau tahu kebenarannya" bukannya ia mau sok menasehati. Tapi ucapan Kagami memang ada benarnya. Mana ada sih orang yang mau kehidupan pribadinya di campuri tanpa izin?

"Kami hanya tidak mau dia terluka. Mungkin ia lebih kuat daripada aku. Jujur, aku iri. Sebagai anak paling bungsu aku juga ingin melindungi kakakku. Walau aku dan Tetsuna sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal ini lagi"

Kagami menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia masih tak percaya sahabatnya ini mulai menceritakan bagian-bagian kehidupannya. Walau ia sendiri terkejut baru mengetahui sosok dihapannya ini memiliki seorang kakak.

Hembusan angin sepoi membuat tempat itu sejuk sejenak.

Dalam hati, Tetsuya merasa sangat bersalah kepada Tetsuna. Tapi tetap saja ia khawatir. Oh, hey! Saudara kembarnya akan berkencan dengan mantan kaptennya yang sadis! Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?! Untuk itulah Tetsuya menjalankan rencana ini.

"Tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko" ucap Kagami tanpa sadar

Tetsuya langsung menatap Kagami heran. Meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Maksudku, kau bilang kalau Akashi itu orangnya sadis kan? Bagaimana kalau kau—" Kagami salah tingkah.

"Ya. Aku _baik-baik_ saja untuk sementara" ucapnya lirih tanpa menyadari wajah Kagami yang memerah.

Tak berminat untuk mengelilingi taman hiburan itu apalagi menaiki wahananya, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Melupakan seseorang yang sedang patah hati.

 **. . . .**

Akashi menggendong Tetsuna sampai ke tempat pemberhentian taksi. Sambil melambaikan tangan—memanggil taksi, Akashi menatap kekasihnya yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di pundaknya. 'apa selelah itu kah?' batinnya.

Senyum tulus kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya.

" _Saa_ , Tetsuna. Ayo kita pulang" ucapnya

 **. . . .**

Tetsuya hanya bisa melongo mendapati setan merah itu sedang duduk di meja makan rumahnya sembari menyantap semangkuk sup tofu.

Jangan lupakan sesosok wanita dewasa yang sedang akrab berbincang dengan pemuda tersebut.

" _Ara,_ Tet-kun sudah pulang?" Tanya wanita dewasa tersebut yang merupakan ibu kandung si kembar dan chihiro.

" _Anoo, Kaa-san_. Kenapa orang itu—Akashi-kun ada disini?" Tanya Tetsuya _to the point._

"Akashi-kun yang mengantar Tet-chan pulang tadi" jawab ibunya.

'Oh, wow. Bisakah ia berhenti menerorku sehari saja?' batin Tetsuya lelah.

Malas menghadapi iblis bersurai merah di hadapannya, ia melenggang masuk menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh pertanyaan ibunya.

"Dimana Chi-chan?"

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuya menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya sendiri. Melupakan seorang kakak yang seharusnya dari tadi bersamanya? Huh, pasti otak Tetsuya sudah rusak karena Akashi.

Sungguh, mengapa seluruh keluarganya harus punya kelebihan—berhawa tipis yang merepotkan seperti itu? kenapa bukan kelebihan seperti mematahkan sifat absolut seorang Akashi Seijurou?

Tetsuya mendengus kesal.

Ponsel kakaknya tidak bisa di hubungi. Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah baterainya habis. Kemungkinan yang lain, kakaknya terlalu sibuk dengan keadaan sekitarnya sehingga tak menyadari panggilan masuk dari Tetsuya.

Setidaknya ia bersyukur dengan alibi untuk mencari kakaknya, ia tak harus berhadapan dengan Akashi secara langsung. Walaupun dalam benaknya muncul ribuan pertanyaan berkaitan dengan Akashi dan saudara kembarnya.

Langit petang itu mulai di tutupi awan kelabu. Sepertinya terik matahari siang tadi, adalah pertanda akan munculnya hujan sore ini. Sudah sejam penuh Tetsuya mondar-mandir di kota.

Walaupun ia sadar mondar-mandir seperti itu takkan membuahkan hasil. Karena kakaknya mungkin masih berada di taman hiburan itu.

Hanya saja ia ingin membersihkan pikirannya. Semenjak kejadian siang tadi, kepalanya tak bisa dingin. Apalagi ia sudah menantang maut dengan Akashi.

Kedua kakinya lelah minta di istirahatkan. Ia melirik kedai majiba di sebrang jalan. Namun langkahnya tetap berjalan lurus. Toh seluruh uangnya sudah terkuras habis untuk membeli tiket masuk taman hiburan sialan itu.

Sebuah taman kecil di dekat stasiun menarik minatnya. Ia memilih untuk menunggu kakaknya di tempat ini. Lagi pula kalaupun kakaknya masih berada di taman hiburan itu, saat pulang nanti pasti akan turun di stasiun itu.

Sesaat, ia terngiang ucapan Kagami siang tadi.

"Apa aku sudah berbuat terlalu jauh, Tetsuna?" Tetsuya tersenyum rilih. Ia menatap langit yang kini mulai meneteskan bulir-bulir air.

Jujur, hal yang paling Tetsuya takutkan saat ini bukan tentang Akashi.

Tapi,hal yang mungkin akan membuat kedua saudaranya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak di kenalnya.

 **. . . . .**

Chihiro menadahkan tangannya membiarkan telapak putihnya terbasahi oleh tetesan air.

'hujan-hujanan mungkin bukan ide yang buruk' batinnya

Dengan nekat, ia menerobos hujan. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitarnya. Lagipula ia bingung mengapa orang lain takut hujan dan memilih untuk berteduh?

Padahal hujan memiliki sejuta misteri yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Hujan adalah anugerah yang kadang lebih sering di olok-olok ketimbang di syukuri.

Langkah Chihiro terhenti ketika melihat adiknya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sama sepertinya, Tetsuya sedang hujan-hujanan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Chihiro ketika sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan adiknya.

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lekat manik kelabu Chihiro. "Menunggumu"

"Dengan hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Ayolah Tetsuya. Kau tidak seperti kami tubuhmu itu—"

"Lemah bukan? Ku kira nii-san akan mengubah pandanganmu terhadapku"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chihiro dengan nada sinis. Suasana hatinya sudah buruk. Dan apalagi ini? Tetsuya marah tanpa hal yang jelas? Seharusnya ia yang marah karena seenaknya ditinggal sendirian!

"Tetsuya mana yang kau kenal? Yang dulu atau yang sekarang?" Tanya dingin sedingin udara yang berhembus di sekeliling keduanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **udah apdet~ hiks kok malah melenceng jauh yaa hiks :"(**

 **maaf ya minna klo fic ini ga sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian.**

 **balasan Review:**

 **mari : aduh iya Akashi ehem bisa ngerasain kok ehem berhubungkan dada sama punggung mereka nempel(?) / maaf yaaa mari-san Ha-chan apdetnya lama*ditimpuk massa* :"( btw, Terimakasih sudah selalu meninggalkan jejak :)**

 **Mind to RnR minna?**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

 **Chap 8**

 _Ketiga anak itu tertawa riang. Dua diantara ketiganya memiliki wajah dan warna rambut yang serupa. Sedangkan yang lainnya tampak sedikit lebih tua._

 _"Nee, apa nii-san lihat bebek yang tadi? Saat Tetsuna tidak sengaja melemparkan batu ia malah loncat dan terbang" ucap Tetsuya_

 _"Menyiksa binatang itu tidak baik, imouto-ku sayang" Chihiro mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Tetsuna. Sedangkan yang di elus malah mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal._

 _"Aku tidak menyiksanya, nii-san. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melemparkan batu ke arahnya. Lagi pula ini semua salah Tetsuya! Dia yang menyuruhku untuk berbuat demikian!"_

 _Tetsuya menatap saudara kembarnya kesal. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu kok. Kan aku bilang kalau mau coba sendiri lakukan saja"_

 _Tetsuna geram._

 _"Tapi kau yang mengusulkan untuk mengadakan lomba batu mana yang jatuh paling jauh"_

 _"Huh" keduanya duduk saling memunggungi. Chihiro hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya saling ngambek._

 _'mungkin lima menit lagi juga akan akur lagi' batinnya_

* * *

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi sensei~**

 **Pairing : AkaxFem!Kuro dan beberapa slight lainnya~**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Romance (Mungkin perchapter genrenya berubah(?))**

 **WARN : OOC and TYPO!**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

 _"Okaa-san dan Otousan akan tinggal terpisah" ucap kepala keluarga yang bermarga Mayuzumi itu. ketiganya hanya diam tak tahu bagaimana cara menyikapinya._

 _Mereka semua tertelan oleh konflik batin._

 _Merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas adik-adiknya, si sulung angkat bicara. "Apakah Otousan serta Okaasan akan bercerai?"_

 _Si kembar mematung. Umur keduanya masih terlalu muda sehingga kurang paham akan hal yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang tua dan kakaknya._

 _Sang ibu menatap anak-anaknya bergantian. Walaupun samar, titik-titik air mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Ia pun mengangguk._

 _"Ya"_

 _Dan hari itu merupakan hari paling kelam bagi keluarga Mayuzumi._

 ** _. . ._**

 _"Jadi nii-san akan ikut dengan Otousan ke Kyoto? Bolehkan kami dan Okaasan ikut? Kami juga mau masuk ke SMP tempat nii-san bersekolah nanti"_

 _Chihiro memandang adiknya bergantian. Umurnya baru menginjak angka tiga belas tahun, tapi entah mengapa pikirannya sudah lebih dewasa. Ia bukan anak yang akan menentang keputusan orang tuanya dengan mencari sensasi seperti kabur dari rumah atau menjadi berandalan._

 _Ia harus menjadi panutan yang baik bagi kedua adiknya._

 _Tapi, sekali lagi. Ia harus mengecapi bumbu pahit kehidupan selain perceraian orang tuanya._

 _Mereka bertiga akan tinggal terpisah._

 _Dan Chihiro tahu kalau ia takkan sanggup untuk menjalani ujian hidupnya ini._

 _Berkali-kali ia memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya agar mereka bertiga dapat selalu bersama. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tak mau bertindak egois dengan tinggal bersama salah satu orang tuanya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membelah diri untuk tinggal dengan keduanya._

 _Ia tahu kalau ibunya juga akan tersiksa dengan kepergian dirinya. Ia pun sama._

 _Meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang dari kecil sudah selalu bersama? Rasanya itu mustahil! Walaupun ayahnya sudah mengiming-imingi dengan berkata 'Akan datang ke Tokyo setiap hari libur'_

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chihiro muda mengehembuskan napas berat. Ia tersenyum lirih di hadapan adik-adiknya. Tak mau momen perpisahan ini di banjiri oleh air mata—walaupun ia sendiri bersumpah kalau pelupuk matanya sudah mulai basah._

 _"Nii-san titip Okaasan yaa Tetsuya, Tetsuna. Disana nanti nii-san yang akan menjaga otousan! Oh iya, kalian berdua jangan bermain sampai larut malam! Dan jangan lupa kalau anjing di gang sebelah itu sangat agresif! Jadi kalau bisa jangan sering lewat gang itu! lihat, Kemarin nii-san dicakar olehnya," Chihiro menunjukkan bekas cakaran yang berada di lengan kirinya._

 _"Rasanya perih sekali" setetes air mata mulai menuruni pipi putih pucatnya._

 _Ah, ia sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi._

 _Si kembar yang melihat kakaknya menangis, juga ikut menangis. Ketiganya berpelukan bagai tak mau saling dipisahkan. Hingga pada akhirnya,_

 _"Kereta menuju Kyoto akan segera berangkat. Bagi pemumpang yang memiliki tiket harap segera memasuki kereta"_

 _Chihiro melepaskan pelukkannya walaupun enggan. Tangisnya sudah berhenti. Ia tersenyum menatap kedua adiknya yang masih sesunggukan._

 _"Saa, nii-san berangkat dulu! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik yaa" Chihiro berjalan menuju kereta. Dengan berat hati, si kembar membiarkan kakaknya pergi._

 _"Itterashai" ucap keduanya sambil tersenyum._

 _"Hai, Ittekimasu"_

 ** _. . ._**

 _"Aku akan tinggal dan bersekolah di Kyoto" ucap Tetsuna yang membuat ibunya serta Tetsuya diam membatu._

 _"Kenapa sayang? Apa kau tidak suka tinggal bersama Okaasan?" Tanya ibunya dengan suara bergetar. Tetsuna tahu ibunya sedang berusaha keras menahan tangis._

 _Dengan cepat, Tetsuna menggeleng. "Bukan itu Okaa-san. Ada satu SMP yang dari dulu aku tuju disana. Aku kan berjanji akan kembali ke Tokyo, Okaasan"_

 _Ia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan memohon. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari saudara kembarnya._

 _"Memangnya Tet-chan mau bersekolah dimana?"_

 _"Rakuzan" jawab Tetsuna cepat._

 _"Kalau Tet-kun?" ibunya memandang Tetsuya penuh harap. Tetsuya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya._

 _"Teiko. Aku akan tetap di Tokyo, kaa-san" jawabnya santai dengan muka sedatar papan._

 _Ibunya menghembuskan napas lega._

 _Setidaknya, ia akan tinggal dengan anak paling bungsunya._

 ** _. . ._**

 _"Aku tidak tahu SMP pilihan mu berada di Kyoto" ucap Tetsuya dingin._

 _Tetsuna menutup buku pelajarannya lalu memandang saudara kembarnya yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku butuh persetujuanmu untuk masa depanku"_

 _Tetsuya berjalan masuk lalu menutup pintu itu rapat. Takut-takut pembicaraan mereka berdua terdegar oleh sang ibu."Setidaknya kau memberitahuku lebih dahulu. Apa nii-san tahu?"_

 _"Tidak"_

 _Ia merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang Tetsuna. "Dulunya, ini kamar nii-san," ucap Tetsuya. Tetsuna memutar badannya, memandang saudara kembarnya yang sedang berada di atas ranjangnya._

 _"Lalu kalau kau pergi, apa kamar ini akan menjadi gudang?"_

 _Hening, keduanya membatu._

 _"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo Tetsuya. Aku_ _ **janji**_ _akan kembali ke Tokyo" Tetsuna mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _Tetsuya bangun lalu menyambut janji Tetsuna dengan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Tetsuna. "Kembalilah. Bukan untuk sementara. Tapi untuk seterusnya"_

 _Tetsuna tersenyum "Ya"_

 **. . . . .**

"Kalian basah"

Tetsuna langsung bergegas mengambil handuk kering untuk Chihiro dan Tetsuya.

Keduanya hanya diam di depan pintu. Tak mau lantai rumah mereka becek akibat rembesan air. Tetsuna kembali lalu memberikan handuk kepada kakaknya dan mengeringkan kepala Tetsuya. "Diam disini. Aku akan membuatkan coklat panas"

Tetsuna kembali pergi.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu Tetsuya. Aku rasa kau sedikit stress akan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini" Chihiro menatap lekat adiknya.

"Tidak. Aku rasa nii-san yang seharusnya lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi! Setidaknya berhentilah bertindak seolah-olah kau peduli dengank—"

"Aku memang peduli dengan mu! Kau adikku! Sebagai kakak wajar bukan kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Lagipula—oh, demi tuhan. Apa yang terjadi denganmu Tetsuya?" Chihiro emosi. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya.

Tetsuya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Setidaknya tanyakan hal itu enam tahun yang lalu" dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tetsuna yang diam. Kedua tangannya menggenggam dua buah cangkir. Ia menatap kakaknya. Meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tanyakan itu kepada saudara kembarmu yang sedang _pms_ " ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tetsuna menghembuskan napas berat. Meletakkan kedua cangkir yang berisi coklat panas ke atas meja. Tanpa Tetsuya dan Chihiro sadari, Akashi masih berada di rumah itu.

"Kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-anehkan?" Tanya Tetsuna tajam

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi mungkin benar apa yang Chihiro katakan" Tetsuna memiringkan wajahnya, bingung.

"Tentang apa?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum jahil. "Kalau Tetsuya sedang _pms_ "

 **. . . . .**

Chihiro merendamkan dirinya ke dalam _bathup_. Berendam memang selalu dapat menjernihkan pikirannya.

Jujur, ia masih bingung akan sikap Tetsuya yang berubah kekanak-kanakan.

Apa salahnya?

Mengapa ia marah?

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Ia mulai ragu. Apakah dirinya bukan kakak yang baik?

Ia memang mengakui kalau dirinya sedikit aneh—dengan julukan wibu dan siscon yang melekat pada dirinya. Tapi, apakah ia sudah gagal menjadi seorang kakak?

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuna mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya. "Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

Tetsuya yang sedang melamun di dekat jendela, langsung memutar badannya menghadap Tetsuna. "Setidaknya kau sudah masuk. Apa kalau aku menjawab tidak kau akan keluar?"

Tetsuna menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu kalau saudara kembarku sedang _tidak baik-baik_ saja,"

Hening sesaat,

"Apa semua ini karena Akashi?" Tanya Tetsuna ragu.

Tetsuya mengangkat alisnya. "Akashi?"

"Ku kira kau marah karena kami sudah pacaran"

Iris _baby blue_ Tetsuya melebar. "APA?! PACARAN?!" ucapnya heboh

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yooo~**

 **Sebagai permohonan maaf karena minggu kemaren apdetnya telat, Ha-Chan apdet sedikit lebih cepet deh minggu ini wkwkwk**

 **oh iya, maaf yaa bagi para readers yang menunggu moment akaxfem!Kuro, berhubung lagi ada konflik keluarga nih *dibantai keluarga Kuroko***

 **ok, bagi yang masih bingung, kita anggep saja kalau marga Tetsuna dan Tetsuya dulunya itu Mayuzumi. bukan Kuroko. karena Mayuzumi marga dari ayahnya. sedangkan Kuroko marga dari ibunya.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **mari :duh, maaf yaa nungguin Ha-Chan apdetnya lama ya :"( abisan idenya lagi mampet sih wkwkwk. tapi kali ini Ha-chan apdet cepet kan? wkwkwk**

 **annnia : terima kasih kalau fic abal ini lucu :") hehehe kayak authornya ngga? *bow* sip! Chapter selanjutnya sudah apdet kok ini~**

 **name ni chan : ini Ha-Chan udah apdet kok :") Tapi romancenya maaffff bgt yaa kalau masih kurang. mungkin chap depan akan lebih banyak romancenya. mungkin wkwkwkk**

 **Terima kasih untuk para Readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Mind to RnR minna?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

 **Chap 9**

Tetsuna hanya menghembuskan napas berat membalas reaksi berlebihan dari saudara kembarnya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan" perintah Tetsuya ketika ia sudah agak tenang.

"Akan ku jelaskan kalau kau sudah mandi. Bajumu basah. Kau bisa masuk angin nantinya"

Tetsuya membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bertindak seolah peduli denganku? Kalian kan sudah meninggalkan ku"

"Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan Tetsuya" Tetsuna memijat keningnya.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah," Ia menatap tajam Tetsuna. "Penuhi janjimu dan tinggalah di Tokyo"

* * *

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi Sensei~**

 **Pair : Always AkaxFemKuro**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warn : Komedi garing. pembahasaan jelek. sulit untuk di mengerti. alur kecepetan. typo everywhere**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

Tetsuna hendak berjalan mendekati Tetsuya, namun langkahnya oleng membuatnya hampir terjatuh kelantai. Ya, _hampir_. Kalau saja Tetsuya tak bergerak refleks menahan punggung saudarinya itu.

"Kau demam," ucap Tetsuya cemas setelah menyentuh dahi Tetsuna yang panas itu. "Padahal aku yang hujan-hujanan"

Tetsuna menggeleng lemah. "Tubuhku memang kurang fit saat datang ke Tokyo kemarin malam" jawabnya jujur.

Tak mau memperparah keadaan saudara kembarnya, Tetsuya menggendong Tetsuna dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil obat" lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar kamar.

Irisnya kembali membulat ketika menangkap sosok Akashi di hadapannya.

"Mau pergi kemana, Tetsuya? Melarikan diri lagi?" Tanyanya.

Tetsuya berhenti sejenak lalu menghela napas kesal. "Pacar barumu sakit dan aku harus pergi untuk membeli obat" jawabnya ketus.

"Tetsuna sakit?" Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya. Sepengetahuannya, Tetsuna masih sehat-sehat saja tadi. Mengapa tiba-tiba jatuh sakit?

"Kalau tidak percaya, cek saja di kamarku! Tubuhnya demam tinggi" Tetsuya segera bergegas untuk membeli obat walaupun harus kembali menembus derasnya hujan.

Akashi tak mau buang waktu. Sepeninggalan Tetsuya, ia langsung berjalan menuju ruangan tempat kekasihnya berada.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akashi cemas

Tetsuna yang tidur di ranjang membalas pertanyaan Akashi dengan senyum lemah. "Aku ketahuan" jawabnya jujur. Akashipun duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut.

"Apakah ini semua karena pekerjaan paruh waktumu yang berlebihan itu? Sudah ku bilang kau tidak usah bekerja. Kalau mau ke Tokyo tinggal bilang saja ke aku. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarmu"

Tetsuna menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa selalu merepotkanmu Akashi-kun"

"Aku tidak keberatan, Tetsuna sayang. Aku akan selalu ada disaat kau butuh" Akashi mengelus pucuk kepala Tetsuna lembut.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

Perlahan, mata Tetsuna memberat, membuat sang empunya tertidur pulas. Akashi mengecup kening kekasihnya lalu memandangi gadis itu yang sedang terbuai di alam mimpi. Namun sebuah suara membuyarkan kegiatannya itu.

"A-Akashi?" Tanya Chihiro horror. Ia cukup terkejut melihat keberadaan sang kapten di kamar adik tercintanya. Terlebih lagi sang kapten habis mengecup kening Tetsuna?! "A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsuna? Lalu dimana Tetsuya?"

Jujur, Chihiro masih takut dengan Akashi. Sangat takut.

Akashi tersenyum. Membuat semua bulu kuduk di tubuh Chihiro berdiri. 'Ini aneh! Sumpah, sangat aneh' batinnya was-was.

"Adikmu ini sakit. Dan Tetsuya sedang membeli obat" jawabnya santai

Otak Chihiro mencerna kata-kata Akashi "Tetsuna…. Sakit?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"DEMI APA IMOUTOU KU YANG MANIS INI JATUH SAKIT?!" ucapnya heboh. Membuat Akashi melayangkan tatapan 'kalau-kau-berteriak-lagi-langsung-ku-bunuh' dan Chihiro langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan langkah tenang—walaupun sedikit kaku—karena secara tak langsung ia berjalan mendekati sang iblis surai merah.

"Tetsuna benar-benar sakit? Kenapa?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Ini semua karena ia terlalu berlebihan saat bekerja"

"Tetsuya tidak tahu kan? Kalau Tetsuna bekerja demi menepati janjinya?" Tanya Chihiro dengan suara pelan takut orang lain mendengarnya.

Akashi menggeleng. "Seharusnya, kau sebagai kakaknya harus menjaga Tetsuna dengan benar" ucapnya dengan nada menyindir.

"Dia… keras kepala. Kalau itu demi Tetsuya, aku tak bisa ikut campur"

Hening kemudian.

Keduanya tak sadar kalau dari tadi pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh mendengar hal tersebut. Demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, Tetsuya bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu berjalan ke arah Akashi dan Chihiro.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan apa yang kalian maksud dengan Tetsuna sakit karena bekerja berlebihan? Memangnya apa saja yang ia kerjakan selama di Kyoto?"

Akashi dan Chihiro membatu. Mereka sadar kalau keduanya sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya.

"JAWAB AKU NII-SAN! AKASHI-KUN!" bentak Tetsuya.

Bentakkan Tetsuya cukup untuk menarik kesadaran Tetsuna. "Tidak apa Tetsuya. Aku hanya kelelahan" ucapnya lirih.

Tetsuya menatap saudarinya penuh penyesalan. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan di Kyoto?" tanyanya mengabaikan Chihiro dan Akashi yang masih berada di tepi ranjang lainnya.

"Aku, hanya bekerja paruh waktu di sana. Mungkin karena jadwalku sedikit padat, aku jati tak bisa membagi waktu"

"Apa ini semua demi aku?"

Tetsuna menggeleng. "Demi diriku sendiri. Aku lelah terpisah jauh dari diriku yang lain. Oleh karena itu, aku akan kembali Tetsuya. Dengan usahaku sendiri, aku akan menepati janjiku"

Refleks, Tetsuya memeluk saudarinya itu. ia membenamkan kepalanya di perputongan leher Tetsuna. Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari siswa Seirin itu. " _Baka_ , kalau kau mau kembali seharusnya kau tinggal bilang ke _otou-san_ atau _okaa-san_ saja"

Tetsuna mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya lembut. "Aku ingin terlihat keren di matamu" jawabnya sambil menahan tawa.

Tetsuya melepaskan pelukkannya menatap lekat saudarinya itu. "Tidak lucu!" ucapnya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipi kesal.

" _Gomen_ , aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, apa kau sudah memaafkan kami berdua? Aku dan nii-san?"

Hening sejenak. Chihiro dan Tetsuna memaklumi.

"Ya" jawab Tetsuya singkat.

"Hah apa?" Tanya Tetsuna, pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ku bilang iyyaaa! Tapi kau harus menjelaskan bagaimana kau dan Akashi-kun bisa berpacaran!"

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu" potong Chihiro. "Kau bilang Tetsuna dan iblis—Akashi ini pacaran? PACARAN?!"

Tetsuna dan Tetsuya mengangguk kompak.

"Jangan bercanda. Tak mungkin kan _imouto_ -ku yang unyu ini pacaran dengan iblis sadis macam dia?" Chihiro menunjuk Akashi ragu. Yang di tunjuk malah sembarangan menyebar aura kelam.

"Terimalah kenyataannya nii-san. Walaupun aku juga masih tidak mau mempercayainya"

Tetsuna merunggut kesal. "Kalian jahat. Lagi pula memangnya Akashi-kun itu kenapa sih?" Akashi tersenyum puas atas pembelaan Tetsuna.

"Dia itu, setan berkepribadian ganda/ tuan muda yang manja" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Akashi mulai memainkan gunting kesayangannya. Tangannya mulai gatal.

"Tolong taruh lagi gunting mu Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau kamar ini di jadikan arena tarung keakuratan lempar gunting" Tetsuna memijat pelipisnya. Berharap rasa pusing itu mereda.

Akashi langsung beralih ke kekasihnya. "Kau harus istirahat, Tetsuna" ucapnya lembut. Sangat lembut bahkan sampai-sampai membuat Tetsuya dan Chihiro terbelalak tak percaya.

Tetsuna mengangguk. "Kau pulang lah. Sudah larut"

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisi—"

"Ada nii-san dan Tetsuya yang akan menjagaku. Lagipula sebentar lagi paling _okaa-san_ akan pulang. Maaf Akashi-kun. Tapi keberadaanmu sekarang sedang tidak di butuhkan"

Ada hal yang perlu Akashi garis bawahi. **Tetsuna akan berkata sinis saat dirinya sedang sakit.**

Tetsuya dan Chihiro hanya membekap mulutnya erat. Tak mau suara tawa mereka lolos sehingga di dengar oleh orang yang saat ini sedang diam membatu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Kau jaga baik-baik adikmu ini Chihiro" Akashi bangkit sambil menepuk pundak Chihiro.

Bunyi pintu depan terbaku lalu kembali tertutup mengartikan bahwa pemilik surai merah itu sudah idak ada lagi di kediaman mungil keluarga Kuroko.

"Jadi," Chihiro yang pertama angkat bicara setelah hening beberapa saat. "Kapan kau akan pindah ke Tokyo Tetsuna? Aku memang tidak menyukai Akashi. Tapi aku sangat tidak suka kalau kau memberikan harapan palsu kepadanya. Ya, dari luar dia memang tampak kuat. Padahal di dalamnya hanya serapuh tusuk gigi" ucapnya serius.

Tetsuna menghembuskan napas berat. "Tahun depan. Tepat setelah nii-san lulus"

Tetsuya hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Bukankah seharusnya ia bersyukur kalau Tetsuna akan menepati janjinya itu? Tapi…

"Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkan Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya polos.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **yoo, maaf yaa Ha-Chan apdetnya lama. Koneksi interet sedang tidak mendukung. di tambah otak ngadet karena kebanyakkan ngerjain tugas kuliah hehehee.**

 **Ya, sebenernya ini udah mendekati chapter-chapter akhir. sedikit spoiler : Chapter depan tamat. tapi mungkin akan ada sequelnya hehehee xD**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Mari: maaf yaa mari-san. Ha-Chan gabisa apdet ceper *pundung di pojokkan***

 **soo minna, mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatiu Gozaimasu~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yatta! Finally chapter terakhir apdet juga setelah banyak rintangan yang ada di depan mata(?)**

 **big thanks to:**

 **Review : Mari, Rukiya san, Lisette Lykouleon, Yuzu Nishikawa, Ritsu0593, Name ni chan, anniaa, Rei Arisawa, Kishiro Haisane, murochan, PouKyung.**

 **Maaf apabila ada review dari kalian yang tidak Ha-Chan balas.**

 **Favorite : Hatsune Cherry, Kirigaya Shiina, La Hyunra, Lisette Lykouleon, Midorima Rena, PouKyung, QiYamiharu, Red210, Yamasaki Naomi, YatogamiKushina, Yuzu Nishikawa,Zhang Fei, chae121, ey9, kxichxn, rukiya san, .**

 **Follow : Hatsune Cherry, Kishiro Haisane, La Hyunra, Lisette Lykouleon, Machiato, Midorima Rena, PouKyung, QiYamiharu, Red210, Rei Ai, Ritsu0593, Yamasaki Naomi, YatogamiKushina, YuuRein, Yuzu Nishikawa, Zhang Fei, exolulu, ey9, rukiya san, theintrovertgirl.**

 **Dan para silent readers :")**

 **Tanpa kalian fanfic ini hanya sekedar tuliasan biasa.**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu minna :")**

* * *

 **Tetsuya's Twin Sister**

 **Chap 10**

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **Tetsuya's Twin Sister belong to Hanyo4 ;3**

 **Pairing : AkaxFem Kuro**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARN : TYPO, OOC, KOMEDI GARING, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS ATAU SUKAR DIPAHAMI!**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

Dering ponsel membangunkan tidurnya. Sesekali ia menyentuh keningnya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa demam yang di deritanya sudah sembuh. Kedua saudaranya, masih sibuk bergelayut di dunia mimpi. Hal itu terbukti karena mereka bertiga tidur diruangan yang sama. Yang membedakan hanya, Tetsuna tidur diatas ranjang, sedangkan Chihiro dan Tetsuya tidur berlapiskan karpet.

Untuk beberapa saat, Tetsuna merasa seperti sedang kembali ke masa kanak-kanaknya. Dimana mereka bertiga masih tinggal seatap waktu itu.

Tak mau membuang banyak waktu untuk melamun, Tetsuna mengambil malas ponsel flip nya.

 _Akashi-kun is calling_

Ada sirat kesedihan di matanya. Mengingat percakapan keluarga pada malam sebelumnya. Tetsuna tahu, ini sama saja memberikan Akashi harapan palsu. Tapi ia tak bisa melanggar janjinya dengan Tetsuya. Tak boleh malah!

Dengan berat hati, ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau

 _"Ohayou Tetsuna. Apa kau sudah baikkan pagi ini? Maaf bila aku membangunkanmu"_ Ucap Akashi dengan lembut via telepon.

Tetsuna menggeleng. "Ohayou juga Akashi-kun. Tidak apa. Lagi pula memang sudah saatnya aku bangun. Dan juga kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah mengusirmu tadi malam" Tetsuna sangat menyesal melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak sopan kepada kekasih barunya kemarin malam.

 _"Apa boleh aku mengunjungi rumahmu hari ini?"_

"Kau tidak perlu basa-basi Akashi-kun. Aku tahu kalau kau sudah ada di depan rumah kami saat ini"

Akashi terkekeh geli. " _Lucu rasanya kau bisa mengetahui dimana aku berada sekarang Tetsuna. Apa kau punya kemampuan telepati sekarang? Ah, akhirnya tuhan mencabut kekuranganmu juga, wahai bidadariku"_

Gadis bermarga Kuroko itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Mobil merah mencolokmu terparkir di depan rumah. Lagipula memangnya kau tahu apa kekuranganku, Akashi-kun?"

" _Oh. Seharusnya aku berangkat naik kereta saja. Tentu saja aku tahu segala tentangmu, Tetsuna"_

"Contohnya?"

" _Tidurmu berantakkan"_

Hening sejenak

"Apa Akashi-kun?"

" _Tidurmu berantakkan"_

Tetsuna menghela napas. Menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "Ku rasa kau merindukan kecupan panas dari gunting merahmu itu, Akashi-kun"

" _Kata Tetsuna, aku sudah tidak boleh main gunting lagi"_

"Kalau begitu, mau coba yang berwarna biru?" Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki hati-hati. Takut secara tidak sengaja menginjak kedua saudaranya. Pintu kamar ia tutup pelan.

" _Hmm, boleh juga"_ goda Akashi

Ia berhenti di depan pintu utama. Lalu membukanya. Dilihat, sosok merah yang kini bersandang status menjadi kekasihnya, berdiri dengan sebuket mawar merah di tangannya. Wajahnya pun merona merah seperti udang rebus.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya Akashi sambil memutuskan panggilannya di handphone.

Tetsuna merunduk. Malu menatap manik heterokom itu. "Ti-tidak juga"

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku sedang mengencani saudaranya Midorima. Ku kira gadis yang kucintai bermarga Kuroko"

"err, Midorima-san… Tsundere?"

Akashi mengangguk mantap. "Sekali lihat kau bisa langsung tahu"

"Aku kan tidak seperti Tetsuya yang peka dengan hal-hal sepele" Tetsuna mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal

Seringaian nakal mulai terpatri. "Akhirnya kau mengakui apa kekuranganmu, sayangku"

"Akashi-kun mau masuk atau ku teriaki sebagai maling?"

"Maling yang mencuri hatimu?"

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa" Tetsuna hendak menutup pintu. Namun dengan sigap, tangan Akashi menahannya.

"Baiklah, aku masuk" ucap Akashi sedikit memelas.

Tetsuna berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, di ekori oleh Akashi. "Akashi-kun mau minum apa?"

"Air putih saja"

Akashi duduk di atas sofa. Sepi. Ia tahu kalau Chihiro dan Tetsuya masih terlelap.

'Dasar pemalas. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Tetsuna, tapi dia malah asik-asikan tidur' batin Akashi kesal

Tak lama, Tetsuna datang dengan membawa nampan yang beisikan segelas air putih. "Jadi, kenapa Akashi-kun datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Akashi menaruh buket mawarnya diatas meja. Sepertinya barang tersebut sama sekali tidak menarik minat Tetsuna. Akashi sadar, gadis itu tidak seperti kebanyakkan gadis diluar sana yang akan luluh hanya karena di beri sebuket mawar. "Menjengukmu mungkin?"

"Bukan untuk memberi nii-san atau Tetsuya perhitungan kan? Oh iya, mereka sudah menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi kemarin"

Pemuda _Crimson_ itu mengernyikan alisnya. "Tidak, tentu saja. Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan mu Tetsuna. Lagi pula…"

Tetsuna memiringkan wajahnya. "Lagipula apa?"

Akashi menatap Tetsuna serius. "Ada hal yang mengganggku sejak semalam. Apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin? Tentang janji dan kembali. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Iris _baby blue_ nya melebar. Ia masih belum siap untuk menyampaikan hal ini. Muncul pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa dadanya sangat sesak saat ini? Kenapa ia seolah tak rela meninggalkan Akashi untuk kembali ke Tokyo? Bukankah janjinya kepada Tetsuya lebih penting?

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau membalas tatapan dwi warna itu. "A-Aku—"

"Akashi? Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Dan, oh Tetsuna. Apa kau sudah sembuh? Tidak pusing lagi?" Chihiro berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengusap matanya dengan tangan kiri. Rambutnya berantakkan kemana-mana melawan arah gravitasi bumi.

Akashi menatap kesal Chihiro yang seenaknya mengganggu pembicaraan serius antara dirinya dengan Tetsuna.

Tetsuna menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "Tidak nii-san. Lagipula istirahatkan merupakan obat yang paling ampuh. Setelah bangun tidur tadi, aku merasa sudah kembali sehat"

Chihiro berjalan mendekati adiknya. "Benarkah?" tangan kanannya menyentuh kening Tetsuna. Memastikan adiknya bohong atau tidak.

"Ya"

Akashi mendengus kesal. Ia cemburu. Dan dirinya seolah-olah diabaikan. "Ehem"

Chihiro melirik Akashi datar. "Kenapa? Cemburu? Aku kan kakaknya" ucapnya sinis

Akashi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah kau saja" ia membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Merasa ada seseorang yang sembarangan menyebarkan aura kelam, Chihiro menyingkir. Tanpa melirik Akashi, ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan santai. Walau dalam hati berdoa semoga tidak ada gunting merah yang tiba-tiba terbang.

Sepeninggalan Chihiro, keduanya diam sejenak. Tetsuna larut dalam konflik batin. Sedangkan Akashi masih menggerutu kesal.

"Hmm, Akashi-kun mau sarapan bersama disini?" tanyanya untuk mengubah topik pembicaran.

"Aku sudah sarapan Tetsuna" Ia kembali menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. "Aku ingin mendengar hal yang tadi ingin Tetsuna bicarakan"

Ia tahu dirinya sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. Cepat atau lambat, Akashi harus tahu! Inilah resikonya. Dan ia harus bertanggung jawab. "Aku, akan kembali ke Tokyo Akashi-kun"

"Kau kan sudah ada di Tokyo Tetsuna"

"Bukan seperti ini. Aku akan segera kembali ke rumahku—disini. Jadi, aku akan keluar dari Rakuzan" jawabnya jujur.

Akashi bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia tahu, gadisnya itu akan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di Kyoto.

"Jadi, A-aku minta maaf. Kalau Akashi-kun nanti kesepian" Tetsuna mulai menitikkan air mata. Dengan sigap, Akashi menghapusnya lembut.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, ada seseorang yang menunggumu menepati janji kan? Orang yang ku cintai takkan melanggar janjinya" ucapnya lembut

"Akashi-kun tidak marah?"

"Mana bisa aku marah kepada jelmaan malaikat seperti ini?" gombal Akashi. Bibir Tetsuna mengerucut. Gemas, Akashi mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan lagi yang harus kau kabulkan"

Tetsuna memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa itu?"

Akashi tersenyum tulus. "Tetaplah menjadi gadis yang kucintai"

Rona merah langsung menjalar di wajah Tetsuna.

Namun tiba-tiba, asap mulai keluar dari dapur. Chihiro keluar dengan terbatuk-batuk. Tetsuna dan Akashi cukup terkejut. Mereka panik, takut-takut ada kebakaran kecil di dapur.

"Ada apa nii-san?" Tanya Tetsuna cemas.

Chihiro menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Ah, aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa masak" ucapnya datar.

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuya masuk ke dalam kamar saudarinya. Terlihat, Tetsuna sedang memunggunginya. "Kau pulang malam ini?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Tetsuna memutar tubuhnya. Tersenyum lembut memandang saudara satu rahimnya itu. "Ya. Dan ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku pulang ke Kyoto. Sebentar lagi, ini akan menjadi rumahku lagi"

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau keberatan dan memutuskan untuk tetap menetap di Kyoto"

"Jangan bohong. Semalam kau bahkan merengek seperti anak bayi"

Bibir Tetsuya mengerucut. "Itu karena kemarin aku sedang _PMS_?" ucapnya kesal.

"Kau sedang datang bulan? Bukannya kau laki-laki?" Tetsuna membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Bukan _PMS_ yang itu! Tapi, _P_ engen _M_ arah _S_ elalu! Dasar kudet"

Bingung dengan istilah yang di pakai saudaranya, Tetsuna memiringkan kepalanya. "Kudet?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ih, memangnya di Kyoto tidak ada bahasa gaul apa? Kudet itu Kurang Update! Masa seperti itu saja tidak tahu!"

Tetsuna tertawa lepas. Tak lama, Tetsuya ikut tertawa. Sudah lama rasanya, keduanya bersama seperti ini. Kalaupun mereka bersama, masing-masing malah sibuk dengan urusannya. Seperti nya, ikatan yang sempat renggang, kembali erat lagi.

"Kalian jahat, Seru-seruan sendiri. Tidak mengajak nii-san" Chihiro—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diambang pintu.

"Salah sendiri, nii-san malah bergalauan ria menatap langit. Rindu dengan Nijimura senpai?" ledek Tetsuya. Tetsuna hanya menahan tawanya.

Chihiro mengembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. "Jangan mengubah topic seenaknya _Otoutou_ "

"hmm, baiklah. Mumpung kita lengkap bertiga disini. Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?" usul Tetsuya.

"Tidak bisa. Sebentar lagi aku dan nii-san harus kembali ke Kyoto. Lagipula pagi tadi setelah Akashi-kun pulang, aku mendapat telepon dari _Otou-san_. Beliau bilang nii-san kabur. Bukankah kata nii-san, sudah dapat izin?"

"Err," Chihiro mengusap tengkuknya asal. " _Otou-san_ memang mengijinkanku ke Tokyo kok… Tapi setelah ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. _Tee hee_ " Chihiro menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tak lupa tangan kirinya yang terkepal seolah berpose sedang menjitak dirinya sendiri.

" **NII-SAN** " Tetsuya dan Tetsuna geram.

"Ah, _Gomennasai_. Aku kan datang dengan misi penyelamatan yang sangat penting" ucapnya membela diri.

"Misi penyelamatan apanya?! Sia-sia kau datang karena misinya dari awal toh sudah gagal" Tetsuya memukul-mukul Chihiro dengan guling.

Kedua tangan Chihiro menahan pukulan dua arah—Tetsuya dengan gulingnya, Tetsuna dengan buku kamus Inggris-Jepang.

" _Itai Imoutou_! Lagipula aku kan merindukanmu Tetsuya. Tidak tahu apa, uang jajanku sebulan ludes hanya karena membeli tiket Kyoto-Tokyo dan taman hiburan sialan itu!"

Tetsuna menghentikan pukulannya. "Karena itu kau mau nebeng pulang dengan Akashi-kun?"

Dengan wajah memelas. Chihiro mengangguk.

Tetsuna dan Tetsuya mundur menjauh.

"Berhuntung kita sudah tidak satu marga dengan orang itu ya Tetsuna" Bisik Tetsuya namun dengan suara agak keras agar Chihiro mendengarnya.

Tetsuna mengangguk mantap.

Chihiro hanya bersweat drop ria.

Pada akhirnya, kalau sedang membully dirinya, taka da aliansi yang lebih solid dibanding duo Tetsuya dan Tetsuna.

Walaupun kesal, Chihiro bersyukur dalam hati. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kedua adiknya. Bahkan kesalahpahaman dengan Tetsuya pun sudah selesai teratasi. Dirinya bukan kakak yang buruk. Tidak pula gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

Keluarga, dimana pun mereka berada, pastilah punya masalah. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka harus mencari sendiri solusi untuk menyelesaikannya. Begitupun keluarga kecil Kuroko.

Melihat senyuman seperti ini, Chihiro jadi merasa kembali ke masa kecilnya. Masa bodolah dengan segala permasalahan dunia. Terserah orang mau mengecapnya sebagai _brocon_ dan _siscon._ Kebahagiaan terbesarnya adalah hal-hal kecil seperti…

Mereka berkumpul lagi.

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

Mobil mewah itu melaju di jalanan yang agak sepi. Langit malam yang jernih bertaburan bintang, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah cukup lumayan jauh dari Tokyo—mengingat langit Tokyo cukup terpolusi sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana bintang, mana pesawat.

Gadis bersurai biru terlelap di lengan pemuda heterekom. Dengkuran halus sesekali keluar dari bibir _plum_ itu.

"Ku dengar kau akan kuliah di Tokyo, Chihiro" Pemuda itu membuka percakapan dengan nada yang cukup tegas.

"Ah, _Sasuga_ keluarga Akashi. Bisa tahu segala hal" Pemuda kelabu itu membuang wajahnya menatap jendela. Mereka berdua duduk disisi yang berlainan. Dipisahkan oleh keberadaan gadis yang sedang menjelajah alam mimpi.

"Kau ingin kembali ke Tokyo juga, karena Tetsuna atau—"

"Kau urusi saja urusan mu sendiri, tuan muda. Lagipula aku belum sepenuhnya rela Tetsuna menjadi kekasihmu"

Seingaian terbentuk di wajah Akashi.

"Tenang saja. Tetsuna akan aku jaga baik-baik **nii-san** "

* * *

 **Finally kelar juga fic pertama Ha-chan yang kalau di ms word panjangnya 50 lembar pas. banyak cerita di balik pembuatan ff ini. terima kasih untuk bunda-nama panggilan temen Ha-chan, yang kadang bersedia jadi editor paksaan.**

 **ok balik ke topik. Fic ini akan ada sequelnya. Tapi yaa, mungkin agak lama. hehehee.**

 **dan "nii-san" yang Akashi ucapkan untuk Chihiro, merupakan sindiran belaka. mereka gak punya hubungan darah kok /sekedar info/**

 **DAN HA-CHAN BARU SADAR KALAU TERNYATA KUROKO TETSUNA ITU KALAU DI FFN MASUKNYA OC wkwkwkk /dibantai massa/**

 **jujur, Ha-Chan masih penulis amatir yang buat ff demi kesenangan belaka dan untuk mengembangkan hobi. Maaf apabila gaya pembahasaan masih berubah-ubah. Karena penulisan Ha-chan sendiri masih dalam mode ombang-ambing /siapa yang nanya/**

 **akhir kata, Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca fic abal ini :")**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
